Instability
by 0MaidOfHope0
Summary: Aurea has always valued her ability to work on her own, needed it almost. Running a lab on her own, and caring for her father, has left her with a feeling of pride and fear of everything changing. So when a tall, stoic Lysandre interrupts her life she's left to deal with gangs, drama, and feelings. Real world AU *Note: violence. Lys x Jun past lys x August
1. Chapter 1

Aurea angrily stomped towards her front door at 12 a.m. in the morning. She snatched the house keys from the rack and and pulled open the door, not even bothering to call out goodbye.

Why her father thought staying up until 12 a.m. without coffee would work, she didn't know. He wasn't twenty-four anymore.

Walking quietly down the street, she shivered and pulled the large coat tightly around her pajamas, a pair of fuzzy pajama pants covered in flying doughnuts (A joke gift from Jenny) and a baby blue tank top. Feeling silly walking outside before dawn Aurea silently laughed at herself, before stopping when she realized she was staring at her reflection in a window.

Her eyes scanned the bold golden words reading,

"ChiMart. Open 6 a.m.-10 p.m."

Shoot. She thought these stores were supposed to be open at all hours.

Grumbling to herself, she trudged on further.

"Looks like I'm going to Lumiose then."

She pulled out her Oran watch and texted her father.

"I'll be out later than expected, the shop's closed."

Minutes later the watch pinged, reading a jumble of letters and a few numbers. Between the mess of confusion she could make out something about hot chocolate and onions. Or was it chocolate and honey? She'd just get both. Just in case.

20 minutes of walking in the dark later, she'd arrived at Lumiose with her guard up. The city was large, well known, and full of characters. At night it always unnerved her, especially since Fennel had told her about that one time where two mobsters came up and tried to rob her. Fennel wasn't stupid though and carried around pepper spray, unlike Aurea.

With a small, "Ding Dong" the door opened and she stepped into the larger "Chi Mart". She wandered the shelves picking up the onions, hot chocolate, chocolate, and coffee grounds, stopping only to pick up creamer her father liked.

She got in an (empty) line and placed her items on the conveyer belt. The man at the register quickly scanned her items

"That's quite an interesting set of items."

Aurea laughed,

"Yes well i have quite the interesting father."

The man laughed as he pressed a few buttons on his computer,

"Well I'm sure his daughter is just as interesting."

Aurea almost snorted but covered it up with a cough,

"Not really." she said, knocking back his attempt at flirting," He sent a text full of gibberish and I guessed. He's always working his body to exhaustion, normally just because he can be absentminded. He's going to get himself killed one day and I'm going to be left telling his corpse i told him so."

The man chuckled, putting the items in a bag,

"Well At least he has someone looking out for him."

"I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around."

"Maybe, but you both take care of each other and that's important." A genuine smile fell over his face,"So," he exclaimed reminding Aurea that she was indeed still talking to a stranger and not an old friend,"to purchase your rare set of one of a kind treasures it will be 12.42 and one date!"

Aurea laughed at the joke reaching for the bags before he pulled them back.

"You're kidding?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No ma'am, i am completely serious."

Aurea frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that's not legal so please give them to me."

Aurea crossed her arms and glared at him. He sighed

"Fine." Holding out the bag reluctantly she reached over before seeing the bag being pulled forward.

A pair of lips found hers. The kiss was chaste, soft, and nice for a quick peck. But startling and scary. Aurea quickly came to her senses before he pulled back, placed the bag in her hands and ducked down under the counter, emphatically hitting his head before standing back up with a red face.

Aurea stood there for a few seconds. She blinked."..."

She felt the tips of her ears turn red and quickly exited the shop.

The bell jingling over the sound of,

"I'm so sorry."

What the- that was a random stranger why? There was a fear and anger building in her stomach but it didn't matter. She'd most likely never see him again anyway. She was embarrassed and flustered practically running down the street before coming to a slow stop. It's cold, she realized. It managed to get colder. She breathed out, a cloud of vapor formed. Frowning at the decrease in temperature she continued her trek back home, albeit at a much slower pace.

Twenty minutes later and Aurea was approaching the exit from Lumiose. Wait a minute-

"I forgot to pay."

Aurea turned around, and began speed walking back to the town. Why? Why did she forget? Now she had to travel back and her father… She sighed before breaking out into a run. Her chest felt frozen as she inhaled the thin air, legs quickly taking her to the house. And what would have taken a ten minute walk turned into a five minute run. Aurea jammed the key into her house door, and opened it.

"Hey dad I got your stuff and-"

She walked in to find her father passed out on his work. Sighing she turned over, dropping the bags on the counter before walking over to him. She contemplated waking him up before deciding he needed the sleep. Aurea picked up a blanket and placed it on him before turning around. She couldn't lift him so he'd have to stay that way, but if he was going to sleep at the table he was in the best position now.

Quickly she turned around, opened the door, and raced down the street. When she finally reached Lumiose she stopped and began walking.

Cringing at the feeling of sweat building up at the bunch of fabric, and the cold blowing around her basically amplifying the disgusting feeling, Aurea yanked the jacket off herself. She partially shivered at the wind hitting her exposed arms but felt her body begin to cool off and pressed on.

Halfway to the shop again she heard a noise and flinched. Paranoid she walked a bit faster but calmed her mind. As long as she reigned in her curiosity and kept away in case there was something dangerous, she'd be fine.

A voice, and she jumped before moving faster. She looked to her right, nothing. Aurea began to slow down, breathing in deeply before turning back around.

"OW!" she placed a hand on her nose, and glared at the street-lamp in front of her. She needed to stop being so paranoid, it was messing with her head. She could get hurt-

"BANG BANG BANG!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aurea gasped and almost screamed when a hand clamped down on her face. Another caught near her hip, with a gun lining her leg. She started shaking, what was she going to do?

"Stay silent unless you want to be shot."

His hands moved, and she felt a presence behind her. His right moved to her collarbone where the gun rested along the bone and pointed directly at her throat. The left took the place of the right's and rested near her hip.

She was free to scream all she wanted, but she got the feeling there were few people to actually hear it. Aurea thought about her chances. His hand was holding down her chest so it might be harder to break away, she shifted forward miming a struggle and the man instantly held her body back increasing his strength and hold on her.

"Don't Move." his grip became bruising on her hip. Of course this man was strong.

Aurea stood there paralyzed. There was no way she could run away.

They had been standing there for five minutes before she realized he hadn't done anything . If a person wanted to rape or kill someone they'd want it to be fast. He'd had time to even take her somewhere but didn't do anything. It did make any sense.

"BANG BLAM!"

The man stiffened and glanced around, tightening his grip on the gun.

He was running from someone! Someone not afraid to shoot at either of them.

Her breathing became more erratic and she felt tears trailing down her face, leaving a wet trail for the wind to nip at.

They rolled down her chin, and trickled down her throat before they just disappeared.

"Hm?"

He made the slightest noise and she felt him shift. Aurea was suddenly swung around and pressed against a wall. His forearm was up against her holding her back. While he leaned closer to her, letting her make out the outline of his chin, nose, and… goggles?

"Don't start yelling, please. If someone catches us we could be dead or worse and if someone calls the police then I'll be caught and you will be left alone and defenseless and those people will hurt you. Either that or the police will get involved and this place will be even more dangerous So just stay here, and stay quiet."

dangerous So just stay here, and stay quiet."

Every word was stated with a factual certainty and understanding of manipulation.

Aurea took a second to assess the situation.

She was currently with a man, probably a criminal, who wasn't going to hurt her but probably wasn't going to keep her safe. And apparently caught between a gunfight, near houses with all the lights out and deserted shops.

She couldn't call the police, and if she didn't hide then she could get caught in the fire. But she wasn't supposed to run anywhere because she didn't know where the fight was and she was guessing it was traveling around.

But he wasn't going to hurt her, and she had a chance, right?

Her chest jumped with hiccups as she nearly started crying with relief.

Aurea nodded.

"And stop crying."

His words held an uncertain exasperation before he ran off. Aurea glared at him as he left. She understood her situation but-

"BAM!"

Aurea ducked down and threw her hands over her head. No way in hell was she staying right here in the open.

Aurea flicked her head to the right and left. Right was a park area and left was an alleyway. She faced the right, the shooters were less likely to go out in the open, but if they did the area was well lit so they'd be able to see her and she wouldn't be covered. She turned to the left, the alley was dark so they'd have a harder time seeing her but… come on if they were any more likely to be over there then Aurea didn't have long hair.

A shot was heard and Aurea jumped and ran to the alley. Bullets riddled the wall behind her and one or two shots stayed above her. One hit her hair and she felt it fall out of her ponytail.

Well she probably didn't have long hair anymore so…

Aurea continued running on adrenaline and fear before,

"Ah!"

A body tumbled into hers and they rolled until they hit a wall. She was pinned to the floor, the attackers hand near her throat and gun held out.

"What are you doing?" a voice hissed.

Oh dear god it was the man from before!

"They were shooting at me!"

He growled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said you're lucky those men missed you."

Footsteps sounded near them and the man leaned down, basically covering her. He held his arm out with the gun and supported himself with his arm.

"Sir!"

A voice whispered loudly.

He lowered the gun and stood up taking her with him by the wrist.

"Report."

"A man and a woman with a large cat, we think it's a panther. Two of us have been taken down but not slaughtered by the cat. We can't figure out what they're plan is."

"They ambushed us outside of the entrance and are using live rounds now."

The man nodded and said nothing a sign he was thinking hard.

Aurea thought, they were trying to make clean kills out here, most likely to avoid evidence but why is the fight outside over here when it started somewhere else? More so why is it that this is a fight if they can't even find their opponents?

Aurea shook her head, this was none of her business but … it was, because she was dragged in and now her life was on the line.

The idea hit her when a round of bullets shot and a light was shined near the group, forcing them to run away.

"They're trying to get you guys away from where you started."

"What?"

"They had the advantage with surprise and forced you to run, while you have numbers you guys have to stay together because two of your group are injured and can be saved. So, they can easily keep you away and do whatever they want."

A few people in the group murmured, they hadn't noticed her.

"Boss?"

He raised a hand,

"She's seen me and accidently got involved. She's sworn she won't tell anyone in trade for her life. She doesn't know any of you or where the base is. Now we know what they want but what do you think we should do?"

He was asking her opinion?

Two injured people, a big group, a panther, and only two attackers…

"Okay you need to split up."

Protests instantly arose,

"If we leave them they could die!"

"We need supplies we only have whats on us!"

"How do we know you're not part of their team after all you were "randomly found"!"

The leader, who Aurea just realised towered over everyone, raised his hands,

"Everyone be quiet." silence, "Now, please continue."

He nodded at Aurea. His lack of an explanation, and more notably their immediate acceptance, baffled her.

"Okay...who here is armed?"

"All of us." He responded. How did he- oh my god they're a gang.

"And how many of you still have ammunition?"

"Seven of us."

How did he know?

"There are three attackers, so if three of us- i mean you, who are armed run around and shoot at them we can use their strategy to lead them away from the rest of the group who are trying to get back. The group trying to get in can get supplies and take out any people sneaking into your hideout, while a few stay hidden with the injured. Meanwhile the bait can try to take out the others, until backup arrives."

The leader nodded in approval.

"I see. Alright. Ere- 27, 12,4,3, 19, 7, step forward."

A few shuffling noises were heard and Aurea could see silhouettes of five people near her.

"Where is 7?"

"Injured sir."

"Alright, take his weapon we'll need all the lead we can get. Give it to Alien."

The weapon was handed over.

"Alien?" Aurea wanted to laugh at the name.

"It's a codename, from what I can tell you don't lack in the intelligence area so please refrain from asking trivial questions."

The sentence was spoken with a light playful voice but the words held a passive aggressive tone. Aurea brought her shoulder in front of her apprehensively,

"Pardon me, do you have a problem?" She spoke at the shadow, glaring.

"Alien." A tone of warning

"Yes sir."

"Where's the seventh person?"

There was a click and locking sound before something hit the ground, followed by many more of the same noises. They were reloading.

"That would be me."

His voice rang clear with authority and Aurea couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Alien, 19, 3 you will be distractions is that okay,"

A chorus of yes sirs,

"27, four, you two protect the injured, I will lead the group and twelve will come with us."

A young woman's voice, somewhat whispery and low, sounded,

"What about her?"

Heads turned.

"She can't know where the base is."

She'd either have to stay hidden or go with them then. Quietly Aurea contemplated her position. She wouldn't be able to watch over someone unarmed and would be a distraction for a watcher, ashe wouldn't be able to keep up with a distraction but she couldn't go with the group …

"I can be a distraction until they're taken out. I won't be able to see you or your base and you won't waste much time or many people trying to figure out something to do with me."

And if Aurea was lucky, she'd be able to hide out the people.

"NO."

The word left his mouth before she could barely finish.

"You can't even handle a gun, and we need experienced people."

"Sir," Alien spoke up, "Rationally it's our best option."

He sighed angrily,

"Fine. Alien you will take over leading the group because as much as we need experienced people as bait we also need an experienced leader. 19 if you would."

"Yes sir."

A heavy weight was placed in her hands and she lifted the handgun.

"Before you shoot flip off the safety, hold it steady with both hands and don't overthink it. Focus your center at the base of the gun near the trigger so you don't have to worry too much about the kickback, or balance. Do not hesitate. They will kill you in an instant, if you do. If you choose to shoot them aim for their legs. The wound is less likely to be fatal, but its is easier to hit than an arm and will paralyze them."

Aurea took this information and felt it sink to the bottom of her stomach like stone.

"Al-alright."

"We go out first."

"COMMEE OUUUUUTTTTTT!"

A woman's velvety voice sang dripping with venom.

That's our cue, she thought.

The leader held an arm out in front of her.

"Number 3 you first."

She heard a grunt of affirmation before number 3 got up and ran out. A round of shots were heard, along with,

"Ah there's a brat!," two rounds, Watch it! James! Go!"

"Alright Jesse!"

They gave chase and the two waited.

"Come on out! We know there are more of youuuu!"

The lady's voice sang out and Aurea stood up.

"Wait Aurea!"  
Her name. She stopped, the dread pooling in her stomach. How did he know her name?

A growl. Her eyes trailed up and Aurea felt fear like she'd never felt before.

She looked up into the golden cat eyes of a panther, gold on black, black on black, piercing the night.

She could barely make out its muscled, powerful limbs ready to be used for chase. Or its claws, still stained with drying blood spilled mercilessly, that clicked loudly against the roof. Metal on metal.

She held up the gun steadily, mind sharp yet unfocused. Just what she needed. She flipped off the switch, and looked over the iron sight. Black on black. Red on black. Silver met black.

"Bang"

She shot the gun off. A mewl was heard and scrape sounded loudly. She ran. Time for hide and seek.


	4. Chapter 4

Unprepared for the cold Aurea shivered. She felt the chill seeping into her bones and dug her nails into her fists. Well fist and gun.

Her grip felt loose but was actually tight, as she was clinging to the weapon in fear of dropping it because of her cold and clammy hand. And the cat.

It moved almost faster than Aurea could think and she felt it gaining every moment. Its was so much more terrifying to run from this creature than from a human with a gun. She had missed it, barely, maybe. It was angry now.

This creature, made for killing.

"Don't over think it."

She took a left. And turned her body towards the cat, holding the gun and spraying two bullets. This time the knockback only slightly jerked her arm as she was running.

She turned and ran on. A dumpster, a ladder, and another split way.

Aurea inhaled sharply and pressed her luck.

She scrambled up the ladder, hands slipping on the rungs, and reached the top of the wall. Going onto her hands and knees she took a moment to take in the area around her from her vantage point. She spotted four or five dead ends and made a note.

Except the thoughts were practically ripped out of her mind when the cat leapt at the wall and swatted at her, like a fly on a table.

It's sharp claws caught her sides, dipping into the skin briefly like hot metal in cool water.

A cry fell from her lips as she fell to the ground with a thud.

She lay there for half a second, before getting up and whipping out the gun at the sound of claws clattering up a wall.

Aurea gasped and scrambled away, ears failing to make the white noise of gunshots heard over her pounding heart.

Her footsteps echoed in her head as she ran, glancing over her shoulder every five seconds. She couldn't see it!

Aurea felt relief tugging at her heart but pushed it aside, there was no way she had lost it.

Aurea was no zoologist but she did know that all animals had a sharper sense of smell than humans. If it had gotten her scent then she wouldn't be able to lose it so easily, well, shouldn't. Unless that only applied to wolf like animals.

So where was it?

Metal on metal.

The sharp scrapes and thuds of a creature on roofs.

Her legs carried her faster, there was no way people didn't hear this. Was this normal?

She pulled out the gun, and searched with a careful eye, still running.

Black on red, black on silver.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and a curtain of dark was opened wide.

Barely illuminated roofs shone, everything else hidden by shadows climbing the walls, sitting on bays and terraces, sleeping in the ground.

All but one shadow, a jet of black, skating across the roof.

Growing bigger with every second.

Growing more fangs, longer claws, sharper teeth.

Why was she even in this situation?!

Her breathing hitched, heart thumping out of her chest, trying to beat it's way out of her ribcage. Her legs knocked together, each more desperate to get further than the other. Her eyes widened in terror, and mind screamed.

Aurea wasn't some brave heroine who heard the gunshots and rushed to help or call the police , or someone taught from a young age about how to fight. She wasn't a psycho with the cunning of a crazy man, she wasn't someone with the ability to survive things like this, and she wasn't someone with tremendous luck, or power. So as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to survive this.

Her chances were as short as her hair.

With one last shred of hope she looked behind her.

Her eyes trailed the roof, she didn't see anything.

"Hahahahaha!" footsteps beat against a roof, quickly approaching, "You'll never hit me! I'm far to graceful and agile for the likes of yo-"

A shot rang out, loud and clear followed by a very bored voice and a sigh.

"If you were as great as you claim to be then you wouldn't be such an easy target."

The steps stopped and Aurea looked up, a body was falling towards her.

She gasped, diving out of the way in fear of being crushed.

It landed with a thump and Aurea moved towards it, unaware of the fact that the person was still breathing.

She instantly moved back however at the sound of slow footsteps approaching.

She didn't have to be able to see to tell who it was.

The person pushed herself up onto her elbows, the silhouette struggling and hacking.

"Don't think I'm done just yet."

The woman, Aurea deducted, pulled out her gun, pointing it in her general direction .

How was it that everyone could see perfectly but her?

"Let me go, and I won't kill her."

A dark chuckle that rasped her ear and sent shivers down her spine in an unsettling manner.

"What power do you have right now?"

The woman waved around her gun before shooting a round, it flying away and hitting something random in the background. Aurea flinched and withdrew into herself, before taking a breath and facing the woman.

"You know," she could feel his dark smirk, "I could easily kill you. Right. Now. And if you kill her, I could do the same right after."

Aurea's mind immediately flashed to a set of cards in her hand. A set of diamonds, she stared at her opponent, a shadow in the dark, a form with a sharp grin. Laying down in front of him two pairs of aces. He was gambling her life?

The woman was silent before throwing the gun down. It skidded along to the right before the noise died down.

Aurea turned around and faced the leader, expecting him to take the woman captive because she was obviously beaten and had surrendered. Instead she got the first glimpse of his face.

A small frown of disgust was his mouth, his eyebrows drawn down, red hair wild like a lion's mane pulled back into a ponytail. Small lines were etched near his mouth and brows, as if used so much in scorn that they were stuck there from the ripe age of 16.

He was young, handsome with chiseled features from what she could tell but half of his face was covered by shades.

They must let him see in the dark, as most people would not choose to wear them even if they needed to mask their identity at this time of night.

Still their presence felt necessary for another reason.

He held the gun out long in his arm, pointing it down not with a maniacal glee or hatred, but with disgust and scorn.

There wasn't a second of hesitation, a moment's glance.

The bullet lodged it's way into her head.

Aurea flinched on impact.

He just shot her. No look of remorse even crossed his face as the shadows hid him in the dark once again.

Her breath caught in her throat, what? Was- was this normal? How could he just-?

He moved from behind her and walked over to the corpse.

Her heart thudded in time with every step he took.

Swiftly his arm reached out and snatched something from near the face.

"Here, you'll need this. I already lied about you knowing my identity, and you've already probably seen me so you might as well."

He tossed something at her. In her hand she held something small, that she assumed would help her see in the dark.

Aurea's hands shook as she opened up the glasses. She needed to see better, but… her head turned towards the limp body.

A feral cry jumped from the shadows. Aurea screamed and clamped her hand over her mouth.

The creature built for hunting. The predator that brings death. The untamed killer.

The panther jumped at the man, shifting over the body of the poor animals friend.

It snapped its jaws at the man's throat going straight for the kill. After all had someone killed your friend wouldn't you be angry.

Fists met its teeth though and the gleaming shards flew from its mouth.

"How did he do that, I knew he was strong but…"

As his hands pulled back Aurea saw metal lacing his fingers. Fist cuffs were illegal,how did he manage to get his hands on some? More importantly how was he going to win this fight?

The cat swiped at him blindly. The poor man attempted to block it with his arm but only succeeded in getting said arm cut up. He kicked the cat in the chest and swung for its head, missing it.

Aurea unfolded the glasses. There was, she gulped, no time to think about the body. The owner. Her stomach rebelled but she quickly moved before anything bad could happen.

She attempted to jam them onto her face, only succeeding in stabbing her eye. She hissed but slid them on and watched the fight unfold. How to help…

The cat let out a flurry of swipes at the man, hitting his chest once and face twice. His shades flew off.

Aurea leaned in attempting to get a glimpse of his face but he let out a livid cry and punched the cat's lungs repeatedly.

The two rolled around continuously, whilst Aurea turned to her thoughts.

The gun? No it'd be too easy to miss and hit the man. Joining was stupid, suicidal, and would probably manage to just make her get in his way. She needed a clear opening to help, one that wouldn't result in her accidentally killing someone.

The cat was on top of the man now, taking many vicious swipes, while he barely dodged each claw.

Aha! Aurea's eyes scanned once again. Cardboard boxes? No. Tennis racket? Too rusty. Pillow sheets? Funny, no. Trash can lid? She was running out of time it'd have to do.

As quickly as she could she ran over to the overflowing cans, swiped a lid, turned, and threw it at the cat as best she could.

It barely nicked its ears.

Aurea forgot that frisbee was and never would be her favorite game.

Said ears perked at the light touch and clattering of the lid. It quickly turned its head towards her, lept off the man, and charged at her instead.

Aurea hadn't planned this far ahead. Turning back over to the cans she ran, grabbed the second lid, and slid into the cans barely shielding her body before the full weight of the cat hit the lid.

Her lungs suffered the brunt of the impact, as she was practically pushed into the can behind her. Her breath being gone meant she couldn't even scream from the pain of her ribcage being crushed. Hot and salty tears ran down her face as the cat swiped at her shield, its hind legs holding itself up, open for attack.

Metal on metal.

Seizing probably her only chance Aurea took both of her legs and kicked at them with all her might.

With a meowl the cat slipped down and hit the ground with a thud. It snapped back at the sound of her attempting to scramble away, opening it's jaws wide it snapped them shut taking away a layer of her skin in it's jagged, jacked up teeth in the process.

Aurea screamed and kicked the creature in the head, quickly she pulled herself up. She stood above the cat now, her body fizzled with adrenaline. Her mind was shut off, and ,lacking a moral compass, she did the one thing that made sense.

Quick as a flash she raised the lid and slammed it into creatures head.

Again,

and again

and again

and again.

Until she dropped down onto the floor, the lid leaving her hands with a clatter.

She covered her ears and sat silently as her mind became clear again.

Red met silver.

Her eyes flicked over to the lid.

Her breathing became dry and heavy, her chest felt constricted, her mind was screaming. She just killed something.

Aurea brought her shaking hands in front of her.

Blood stained those fingertips.

She hadn't had time to think, it was the only option.

No it wasn't, a distraction was all she needed to be. Killing wasn't apart of the job.

The thoughts in her head quarreled, screaming at each other and all she could do was listen, broken as she felt.

She had no control over her mind.

She turned her head looking away from the Panthers dead body.

Suddenly someone was at her side. They picked her up, she screamed and began pushing them away before she came to her senses.

"Calm down. You're fine. It's not like you killed a person."

Aurea covered her face. Murder is still murder.

Suddenly she was tossed over his shoulder and they, well he, began a quiet walk to somewhere.

Deep gasps of breath, hands trembling, chest heaving, Aurea's more prevalent sane thoughts filled her mind. Had it been hours, minutes?

Aurea frowned at the man's method of carrying her but left it, even if her unsteady breathing was hindered more by it, the only other options were too intimate. His grip on her legs was strong but she still became uneasy when she swung a bit.

After a few minutes of shaky breaths and uncomfortable feelings she spoke up.

"You can put me down now."

Her legs were released and she slid off his shoulder easily. His hands took her waist and set her down. She looked up at him but let out a long breath. His shades were still on.

"If you were wondering yes killing people is normal around here."

Aurea sucked in a breath.

"My group tends not to kill though, it's too messy, and…" A pause as he gripped her shoulder when she wavered. "Tonight's circumstances were... special."

She raised her brows, how so?

"Well," wait she had thought out loud? "That's confidential and I will probably have to explain some other time."

Aurea hoped they never met some other time.

"You should be going home. I will contact my group about the corpses."

Aurea stumbled at the word.

He looked at her, with a patronizing smirk.

"I think I'll have to walk you home. Or carry you."

"No I'm fine."

The words left her lips quickly, quick enough to probably tell him she was shaken up, but calmly enough to hide the fact that he somewhat scared her.

He didn't falter though and began steering her out of the alleyway.

Aurea was too tired to protest.

They walked along the sidewalk for a bit, a small stinging feeling nipping at her right leg.

Soon though the feeling began to burn and she began to limp, her pain completely obvious under the streetlights.

The adrenaline was starting to wear off and Aurea began to feel the aftereffects of the fight.

Her chest felt bruised and ached with each intake of cold air, her leg was almost being dragged at this point, and she began to violently shiver. Apparently you need more than just a tank top and pajama pants on outside during winter.

"Here."

A coat was slapped on her back, the outside black leather with an orange and white stripe, the inside made of a fuzzy black material.

"Next time don't leave the house in something as ridiculous as those clothes."

"These were a gift."

The sharp edge in her tone was defensive.

"Still you should have taken in the weather before you left your house."

"I had a jacket when I left believe it or not but I lost it when you first found me."

Aurea sighed, her dad now had no coat.

"Oh well my apologies."

He didn't sound at all sorry.

Once again he swiftly picked her up, swung her over his shoulder, and continued walking all in one motion, leaving her little time for protest.

Aurea choked for a second before pushing herself up onto her elbows, her chest heaving slightly. He could have at least given her a warning.

She felt him stiffen,

"You're digging your elbows into my back."

Aurea wasn't sure about whether or not she wanted to apologize or antagonize him more.

"I'm doing this for you, you know. You're not in the best condition to walk right now, so please, refrain from hurting me more."

She had forgotten he was also in the fight.

Fine. Aurea dropped her elbows and hung limp against his back.

There wasn't a thank you and she didn't expect one. Only a small air of understanding and unease between the two.

That was until a voice called.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lysandre!"

She was slid so quickly off him she almost fell, he ripped his glasses away, plucked hers off her face, and fixed a loose, cool, and casual look on his face.

"Augustine."

The man from the grocery store. Aurea tried to hide behind the man, but only proceeded to be more noticeable.

"Hey," the voice was friendly and relaxed, much more open than his friends, " who have you got there with you?"

She could feel a suggestive smile, cringing she placed a hand on her burning face. How to explain this?

"Um," a cough. Aurea calmed herself and unclenched her fists.

Stepping out from behind the man she stuck her hand out immediately and said,

"Hello. I'm Aurea-" her eyes flicked over to his, she looked down at her hand," and it's nice to **FORMALLY** meet you."

She put a large emphasis on the formally.

She felt a larger hand take hers and a bit of anger flash through her.

Aurea's hand was pulled forward and a pair of lips lightly grazed it.

His politeness threw her anger off its path.

"I'm Augustine and it's very nice to formally meet you. I apologize for my previous actions and-"

"What, previous actions?"

A cold voice cut through their meeting, not angry more… monotone.

She began to notice that the man, _Lysandre,_ tended to lack a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Oh um," the man, uh, Augustine ran his hands through his black wavy hair, " we met earlier on tonight and um-" his eyes widened as he really surveyed the two.

"Wait a minute what happened to you two?!"

His stern friends eyebrow twitched,

"Don't change the subject. What happened earlier tonight?"

Augustine leaned towards him,

"No you're the one changing the subject, what happened?"

Augustine was genuinely worried, he was examining his friend's arm and Aurea couldn't help ignoring the pit in her stomach.

"It's fine, i just ran into some trouble tonight."

Augustine turned his head towards her,there was no way for her to lie and say the same. He had seen her earlier and the blood running down her leg was definitely fresh. He likely wasn't buying his friends story either, the poor man had a multiple gashes on his arm, and a rather large bloodstain on his shirt. She hoped it wasn't a bullet wound.

"No you're definitely not okay! Neither of you! We have to get you guys to a hospital! I'll call a cab!"

"We were just walking over to the nearest one, don't worry."

"Can you even walk?!"

Aurea set her face, he was gesturing to her leg.

"There are no cabs out right now, the city's practically dead. I didn't see any on my walk here."

She spoke clearly,

"I'll be fine."

She took the man's sleeve and attempted to walk past Augustine, her leg giving out the second she put any weight on it.

She crashed to the ground, heaving and clutching her chest.

'The pain-', she coughed harder, blood exiting her mouth with the violent movement of her body.

The two men began to panic, albeit in different ways.

Augustine began running his hands through his hair, pulling out his phone and doing who knows what.

Lysandre knelt down next to her, picked her up gently, and turned to his friend, almost yelling something she couldn't hear. The ringing in her head cleared, along with her mind.

The first thing Aurea couldn't help but notice was that for once she wasn't being thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Alright I need to know what 's bleeding, and something must be wrong with her chest. This doesn't just happen so tell me."

Lysandre faced his friend,

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital."

"Fine, I'm calling an ambulance."

They stood there for five maybe ten minutes, since there was no traffic and it was an ambulance.

Aurea vaguely remembered people coming up and taking her immediately, but she sat up still coughing.

"Ma'am sit down, bending your spine isn't good for you right now."

"I'm fine it's not that bad I don't need-"

She was laid back down, her protests ignored, and felt the car speeding by.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aurea," a voice hissed.

She stirred, her eyes cracked open.

"Use this," a wet cloth was thrown at her, "Wipe your hands, we can't have them finding any DNA."

Sitting up, she took a sharp intake of breath at the odd tight cloth wrapped around her midsection.

Aurea wiped her hands carefully with the cloth, cringing at the soreness of her arms. The red on her hands staining the cloth.

"How did you get in here?"

He took her clothes, which were neatly folded sitting on a nightstand near the bed in plastic,

"I said I had to use the bathroom."

That made no sense someone would have escorted him, and he would have had to have gone into surgery long before her. Maybe. Things were hazy.

"How? Were you awake the whole time?"

"More or less."

"When did you get into surgery? Why isn't someone escorting you? Weren't you given something to knock you unconscious, they don't operate on patients while awake-"

He interrupted her, low on time.

"Look, I pretended to faint in the car, they immediately took me in and patched me up. I haven't had my X-ray yet, you still need yours but someone came in and apparently took priority. Because you already have your bandages and don't have any critical injuries apparent, despite your coughing up blood (I'm assuming they were unaware of that) they had to withhold the X-ray. I went to the restroom with an escort but left out of the opposite entrance."

Lysandre made direct eye contact with her as if to dare her to ask another question. Aurea was somewhat startled by the bright blue color of them, but she couldn't really focus to hard because her head was clouded .

He finished out of breath, that was the most she'd seen him talk without giving instructions. It was odd, and confusing. Probably because she was slowly fading out of consciousness.

He stuffed the clothes into his jacket, snatched away the cloth, and walked towards the door wasting little to no time.

"Now I'll be back in a little bit, I have to go find a place to burn or hide these."

Aurea's head felt heavy and she fell back down onto her pillow. Wait, what was she going to wear when she got out of the hospital?


	7. Chapter 7

A hazy image of a white room. Aurea's eyes fell shut again. She needed rest.

"She has two broken ribs, a large section of skin missing on her leg, and large cuts on her side. We've already treated the cuts but it usually takes months for ribs to heal on their own so there's nothing we can do. Luckily neither had punctured a lung, only caused some internal bleeding, so she doesn't need to stay unless she feels it necessary."

Eyes flickering she became consciously aware of the room she was in.

"Alright, will she need to stay in bed or can she move around?"

"I'd recommend limited movement now, like sitting, walking, things that don't require much energy. However she should stay in bed for at least two weeks before hand so there's less likely to be any lung punctuation during recovery. After the first month she can move around much more but no running or exercise just yet." A pregnant pause.

"I was just wondering… how did she get some of these injuries they almost look like bite marks."

She opened her eyes,but stayed still. What kind of lie could possibly cover up _**this.**_

"Last night I was walking to my home from work. To get there at a reasonable hour I took a shortcut through a back alleyway, I heard a scream and jumped."

Oh the irony.

"It came from the alley behind me, there was a voice and a man holding her hostage. He had a knife and a gun and her slammed against a wall. From what I could tell she had been cut in the sides and could barely stand, and now that I think about it… that's probably how she got the broken ribs. He and I fought, while she grabbed a trash can lid and knocked him out. We left quickly, I don't know what happened to the man."

Aurea blinked up at the bleary, white lights of the hospital, that were blending in with the rooms color scheme, giving herself a few moments to focus on breathing.

At least he didn't make her sound completely useless, even though she pretty much was, he got one part of the story right. With the trash can lid that is. Aurea's limbs felt stiff, and the muscles in her forearms felt tight, flashes of her attempted shots rocked in her head. Of course she missed every time, the gun practically knocked her back, thankfully she didn't hurt herself.

The doctor nodded and sighed while scrawling down a few things on her clipboard.

"Is a shame we don't have any DNA samples of the attacker. We could track him down easily. Odd though, a few could have sworn there was blood on her hands when we took her in."

Lysandre nodded.

"Was there any during the X-ray?"

"No, when we patched up her wounds everybody was too focused to notice, at least I was."

The instructions and explanations were slowly piecing themselves together, her tired mind too slow for her liking.

"Anyhow I'm assuming you don't know this woman very well do you?"

He shook his head.

"Would you happen to know the names of any of her close relatives?"

A shake once again.

There was a knock.

The door opened casually.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt."

The young tall man smiled, a warm air about him.

"It's nice to see you're awake."

Heads turned towards her.

He walked over to her bed taking long strides, and handed her a bag.

"I heard your clothes got lost. So I went out and got you some, I wasn't sure about your sizes so I guessed most of them."

He chuckled.

Aurea cracked a small smile and took the bag from his hands, the plastic making a flip-flop noise as it bent. She sat up again frowning, as the pain in her leg and side flared up making her painfully awake.

Why did he feel the need to get her clothes?

"Don't think this lets you off the hook for what happened, Augustine."

He shrugged, hands in pockets.

"I figured it didn't. Still, even before your clothes went missing i didn't think you would enjoy walking outside in pajamas. I got some for Lysandre too."

Aurea's head shot up,

"Wait what day is it?"

"It's only Monday, ten thirty, you came in at two, your surgery finished at three but you got your X-ray done at five. And apparently some much needed sleep until now."

The night! Her father she needed to contact him, and not to mention she had a job and a lab to conduct, Aurea bit her lip.

"Can I use your phone?"

Augustine nodded.

Taking the phone from his outstretched hand she dialed the number.

A ring.

Another.

A third.

Four times.

"Hello," Aurea waited, "currently I'm unavailable right now, I have a lot of research and not much time."

He laughed at his own "joke".

"So just leave a message, or text me. Preferably text, have a great day!"

Aurea placed a cheek on her fist.

"Here."

Her father, what was she going to do with him.

"He didn't pick up?"

Augustine asked, surprise edging his voice.

"No he's busy at work. It's fine I'll go home and just wait until he gets back."

"Oh no that won't do, we can't have you walking yet. Here, I'll use the hospital phone and call where he works, maybe then he'll pick up."

Aurea nodded, she didn't feel like protesting. Her father was always busy, and she was knew he probably wasn't worried about her. It's not that he didn't care he just ... trusted her, maybe a little too much.

"His number?" The doctor said holding the door, halfway through.

"Oh right it's 384-958-3728."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

She left, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"May I?"

Aurea turned her head to find Augustine gesturing towards her bed.

She scooched over, and he sat softly down onto the mattress bed. Aurea spun her gaze around the room for a split second.

Her eyes caught Lysandre's, and she could have sworn she saw a twitch in his lips. Whether it was a frown or a smile she didn't know.

"What time can I leave?"

Augustine smiled,

"Relax you're going to be let out by around eleven IF you have someone to take you home. If you want I could take you home, both of of you."

He put a large emphasis on the both and turned his head, as if to remind lysandre of his own injuries.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly he said,

"I ended up staying the night to watch over you two. Lysandre had me really worried, what with a bullet in his abdomen, and here he is already walking and talking business. Nothing can keep him down! He was up and out of bed by four!"

He laughed.

Aurea gulped, glaring at the man leaning against the desk, only now noticing the bandages showing through his t-shirt.

"I didn't know you were shot."

He waved her off,

"When we were running from the assault I got hit. I'm fine."

Clearly. These things were probably normal for a gang leader.

"You should have told me."

"Why? You were in more pain."

Aurea cringed at his question, she wasn't really entitled to knowing was she? She just met the man yesterday, but he did save her life, twice. Then almost gambled it away once, and almost scared her to death another time.

"You had a BULLET in your abdomen, it could have hit something important. Not to mention you practically carried me three times!"

"Wait what?" Augustine cut in.

Aurea pushed herself forward, and Lysandre responded calmly

"I wasn't the one coughing up blood, relax you shouldn't stress your body."

He said, marching over to her bed and pushing her down by her shoulders onto the pillow. Aurea was scared he was going to shove her but instead was eased down forcefully, if that even made sense. Her chest caught though for a moment, with a sharp intake of breath her breathing pattern was thrown off. Shakingly attempting to correct her breathing, Aurea placed a hand on her chest.

"Lysandre be careful,"

A voice spoke calmly yet firmly. Turning her head Aurea found Augustine placing a hand on Lysandre's wrist.

"I was, don't worry."

Augustine pouted,

"I know you're very passionate about your feelings," ironically enough Aurea had thought he was more like a freezer, "but you have to remember she's injured. And so are you."

His friend sighed,

"You're right, I apologize. How about after we leave we pick up a treat?"

...

 **Author's note: Apologies for not posting Tuesday, I was doing research on shooting form and laws. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thats a wonderful idea! Aurea have you ever been to Lysandre's bakery?"

She shook her head, still the apology was welcome seeing as how she was starving.

"No I don't live here, I'm from the town over."

Augustine nodded his head,

"It's amazing! Well it's more of a cafe but still, it's divine! His staff is very polite, and-"

Aurea giggled slightly at the man's fawning, hands clasped, eyes so excited you'd think he was a child.

Lysandre coughed, the lightest hint of color dusting his cheeks.

"I believe all you have to do is sign a few forms and we can leave. I've already payed the hospital bill, so there's few papers for you to sign."

Mouth falling open a bit she stared at the almost smug man in disbelief.

"That's your bill, along with mine! And the ambulance fee. Are you sure-"

"Yes."

Lysandre sauntered towards the desk once again, hands in his pockets with a smirk. But with a dropped smile switched gears suddenly becoming cold, offering no explanation. Seconds after, the door opened, and the doctor stepped in. Aurea furrowed her brows, it was almost like he knew she was-

"Your fathers assistant picked up, and said he would be told. Are they," she gestured toward the two men," willing to take you home? Because if not we can always have one of our workers-"

"We've got it, there's no need to worry. I'll be taking them out to eat and then dropping them off home ."

Augustine interrupted the woman.

Whipping about her ponytail the doctor shook her head,

"She, and him," a finger pointing at Lysandre, " should be taken home immediately. They need rest."

"But-"

"They can have someone make them something, or you can pick something up on your way if you really need to."

Aurea sighed, her father wasn't home and the most she could make with crutches was probably cold cereal. She was willing to bet Lysandre would go off to work or something instead of actually resting.

Augustine sighed, pushing himself off the bed.

He stood and stepped towards the woman. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned towards her.

"Ma'am we greatly understand that and I have no doubt you're _very_ good at what you do, but my friend here is very hungry and he doesn't know how to properly care for himself, besides this young woman is also hungry. I'm just trying to take care of them. You're the doctor wouldn't you agree that it's in their best interest to do this?"

It seemed Augustine cared too much to let his friend neglect his health.

His voice had become lower, and right hand was slowly slinking towards her waist,

"Well um, this is hardly a good-"

"I would be very grateful if you let me take them off your hands."

The woman's face had gone red before she surrendered,

"A-all right, I believe that would work as long as you take them straight home."

Scurrying from his grip she pushed a few papers onto a speechless Aurea's lap,

"Sign these and turn them into the checkout counter, I'm glad your feeling better. We left some crutches and a wheelchair near the desk, take one of those and get some rest. Have a good day and I hope to see you again soon, goodbye!"

She left the room in a hurry, and left a gaping Aurea, an almost disappointed Lysandre, and a satisfied Augustine.

The room was filled with silence.

"Alright!" he clapped," Hurry up and sign those so we can get to brunch!"

His face held an innocent smile.

"Did you just manipulate her into letting us go?"

He hadn't struck her as a ladies man, well at first maybe but hitting his head and blushing like a teenager had quickly changed her impression of him.

Shrugging he said,

"No, I just explained why I thought you two needed to eat. She just agreed once my reasoning made sense to her."

"No you flirted with her and made her flustered enough to agree!"

Aurea felt the tips of her ears turn red.

"What are you talking about, I merely complimented her on her work ethic. The doctor most likely had business to attend to, after all I doubt she would let her feelings interfere with her work. Now I believe you should see to your papers."

Aurea dropped her arms in defeat, there was no proper way to argue here. She plucked the pen off the clipboard and began reading, filling out questions, and signing her signature.

"Honestly August, I expected a little more out of you."

Aurea's head shot up at the nickname, Lysandre was pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing at his friends antics. The latter sauntering over to him and slinging an arm over his shoulder with a grin.

"Come on I just wanted to go out."

All he got was a sigh.

Augustine's head turned towards her.

"Alright you ready? Which would you prefer the crutches or the wheelchair?"

Aurea sighed, really she would prefer neither.

"Maybe just dropping me off home would be better."

She mused.

"No," surprisingly Lysandre stepped forward, "You need to eat, so," he walked over to her and picked her up. A yelp left her throat at the unexpected transport. Carrying her across the room he set her in the chair.

Aurea yelped at the drop onto the chair, her side didn't need that.

"We'll be taking you in this." lysandre stated, apparently there was no arguing here.

Augustine leaned in towards her, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"Your arms won't get sore this way."

More sore. She wasn't used to shooting, and the man speaking probably knew.

"And you can't say no to that logic can you?"

Smirking Augustine leaned towards Aurea, backing himself up with his friends previous statement.

Aurea sputtered, they had her cornered. Their reasoning made perfect sense, it prevented any discomfort physically and was easier to move in general. But she didn't like being pushed around, literally.

Aurea growled taking the wheels of chair and backing herself up, ignoring the sore pain in her forearms. Augustine almost fell.

"Fine, but I can roll myself."

She began to roll towards the bed, the two turns of the wheel feeling harder to pull with each one.

The wheel began turning quickly, and her hand burned for a brief second. Yanking her hand away she jumped.

"I said I'm fine!"

"No no no, we'll take "

Augustine paused as she was rolled back to the bed.

"Get changed so we can leave."

Lysandre said, waving at her and pushing Augustine out of the room.

She sighed and picked up the garments on the bed, she DID need to get dressed. Spending all day in a paper hospital gown didn't sound appropriate.

Quickly pulling on her undergarments, Aurea dug through the bag and pulled a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She slipped it over her head easily with minor pain in her chest save for when she straightened her spine completely, it breathed well but was a bit snug in the arms. Tugging at the neck she couldn't help thinking the sensation of cloth around her neck was unorthodox and ill-fitting.

Next she pulled out a skirt. It was long with four tapers at the bottom, and a soft creamy white. The waist was elastic making for an easy transition on. The last thing was a pair of white winter boots with a fuzzy top and heeled bottom, a little big on her left foot, but snug around her bandaged one. Augustine was smart in getting simple clothes.

Aurea picked up the bag, shifting it towards the edge of the bed when something in it shuffled along the walls.

What else could she need for now?

Out came a scarf, a sheer white with baby blue little flowers lining it and something balled up, presumably socks for her feet, well, foot.

Unraveling it she found two gloves, as white as snow, and no socks for the boot. At least her hands wouldn't be cold. Oddly that color seemed to be a running theme with this outfit.

Aure wrapped the scarf around her neck and tugged the gloves on.

"I'm ready!"

She called, waiting to the sound of sharp footsteps.

The door was thrown open, an excited Augustine being trailed by Lysandre, who, probably, could care less about what she wore. Having an air of nonchalance about him.

"You look great! I must say whoever chose that must have great fashion sense, perfect for the winter."

Augustine winked. He meant color wise right?

"You didn't fix your hair."

Aurea glared at Lysandre, she couldn't really do anything about it now could she?

"Here I got it."

Augustine pushed her chair away from the bed and climbed behind it.

"Woah," what? She figured it was bad.

"I had no idea you had your hair cut like...this?"

He spoke as though it were a question. Aurea shook her head, still curiosity got the better of her.

"Like what?"

She attempted twisting to look at him, but only ended up hurting herself. She curled into a ball, but was pulled back by her shoulder. Slowly rising she bit her lip,

"Sorry did that hurt?"

Augustine held her shoulder sympathetically.

Aurea nodded, allowing him to see her pain.

"Just give me a second."

She took time deepening her short breaths.

"Anyway...what was that...about my hair?"

"Oh right," he started, waving his hands about him, "It's nothing I was just surprised. Your hair was in a ponytail before and-"

"Almost half of the back is missing."

Lysandre cut off his rambling friend.

Aurea's face became a blank sheet.

"What?"

She had thought it was just all chopped off in the back. This was so much worse.

"Just, pull it back with a braid or something."

Aurea cut off her worries, waving a hand at him dismissively.

"Got it." She could tell he was nodding behind her.

Her hair was tugged and twisted, and it was finished with only a few ministrations.

It was flipped over her shoulder and she inspected it.

Many strands ended in between knots, and it was kind of messy but… Aurea didn't mind. She couldn't really fix it.

Flicking it over her shoulder, sighing in defeat, Aurea considered multiple ways to deal with her new "haircut".

It appeared over her shoulder with a thump.

"Sorry it's just that… it looks like you were supposed to have two braids in the back like that."

She let out a huff of air.

"I'm going to freeze out there, you know,"

Aurea said, assuming that lack of sizes might have prevented a jacket he could have at least bought a blanket or something. To be fair he did well on just about everything else and it's not like Aurea asked for the clothes, they were a favor.

His pride melted away,

"Well, I thought white would have looked nice on you."

Augustine began pouting,

"It looks beautiful though."

Lysandre spoke up, his voice lacking the completely cold bayonets it held the night before. Aurea shook her head, throwing the thought out of her mind.

"Yes he's right I'm sorry, you did this as favor and I shouldn't be complaining."

Aurea apologized quickly, shifting her bangs so they covered her face, and shame.

"No worries, I really should have thought of that, and gotten darker colors. Almost all white and no jacket, I'll have to do something about that."

The lightness returning to his voice he picked her up off the bed, and gently settled her into the chair. Aurea only gasped lightly this time, apparently for the time being this was going to be normal.

"At least warn me before you do that!"

Augustine chuckled at her dismay,

"Comfortable?"

He said, elbows on the handles behind her head, content with looking down at her blushing face.

She mumbled with a sigh,"Let's go, what time is it?"

"Eleven fourteen,"

Said lysandre, staring at his watch. alright if they leave now then she can still get home and use her actual phone to- wait a minute. Aurea pulled over her watch, opening the messages app and sent her father a message.

"Leaving the hospital right now by the way. Tell your assistant I said hi."

She chuckled.

"Here!"

Augustine walked in front of her, holding out a jacket almost with childlike eagerness.

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Aurea took the jacket with only a brief second of hesitation, pinching the odd outer material that was thick like socks, but appeared smooth and sleek . It was fitted with multiple pockets, two large at the front bottom, and one zipper pocket at the chest. It had a zipper for closing hidden under button flaps, which seemed a bit unnecessary to Aurea. Was this tailor made? She had never seen anything like it.

Thinking about it she couldn't help thinking that these two did seem very fashion forward, somewhat … eccentric. Augustine seemed to go for stylish yet casual, whilst Lysandre liked sleek, sharp outfits. Even the red button down and black slacks his friend picked looked more intense on him than normal men.

Which made sense considering he was in a gang, right? But, the outfit also seemed to suit Lysandre. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on it, the way these two dressed gave off hints about themselves, like the environment a fossil is found in.

Sticking her arm into the sleeves she sighed, the two friends were amusing but very tiresome. Albeit in strikingly different ways. It was like having two Bianca's in the same lab.

Oh Bianca! She forgot to notify her assistant about what happened!

Aurea looked at her watch, oddly enough she only had one text. She considered it but decided to contact the young excitable girl instead.

"I won't be there for work today, make sure to feed the beginners and lock the lab door. DO NOT FORGET. I will contact you about future plans later okay?"

An instant reply appeared,

"Alright! What time will you be getting off from work? Also Sam and Pig are fighting again, and which food belongs to Snip? Do I wait for snip to come down or just leave her food?"

Rapid fire questions were sent off at her, and just as quickly she answered them.

"Withhold their food until they stop, it won't be long and I doubt they'll fight later on because of it. Snip's is the cat food Bianca. Leave her food, she's a cat she comes and goes as she pleases. You've done this before, why are you asking all these questions?"

Aurea tapped at the watch waiting, Augustine pushed her past the receptionist desk where Lysandre stood discussing something.

Aurea felt a presence over her shoulder.

Whipping her head around, she slammed her face into Augustines.

"Ow!"

Both yelped and held their noses!

"Be careful!"

Aurea scolded.

"Well I'm not the one who hit me!"

"It wouldn't have happened if your weren't reading over my shoulder!"

"I wasn't!" He held a hand out, holding his nose with the other.

"Well then what were you doing?" she challenged.

Augustine suddenly became quieter,

"I was just looking at your watch's screen."

"And how is that not reading into my business?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets,

"I was just thinking about how small the words were."

Aurea sighed, he was like a little child being scolded.

"Next time just ask to see it. You zoom in to see the words."

Aurea demonstrated, taking her fingers and expanding the screen. Most devices allow that, how had he not guessed?

"Mmmmm, no still hard to read."

he dead panned.

A tap on the shoulder.

"If you two are done making a scene," Lysandre looked towards the door, "We should go."

Aurea said nothing as they were rolled out but politely folded her hands together after a brief goodbye with the nurse at the desk. Soon after much contemplation, she opted to speak.

"Sorry, by the way, for back there."

Her apology was greeted with a pat on the back, and light dismissal by Lysandre. There was no surprise for her, after all she wasn't entitled to their acknowledgment nor forgiveness, nor did she expect it from the latter.

The doors to the hospital opened with a flourish and the cold abruptly smacked her in the face.

Her chest felt frozen and for a few seconds she forgot to breathe before painfully coughing and inhaling the icy air. She must have looked the part of the sick immobile person she felt others saw.

Aurea looked to her right at Lysandre, who was almost completely unfazed by the weather, still walking with long strides and a stiff back. He had a small smile pasted on his lips and a focused gaze forward, one would find it hard to believe he's been injured from a gun fight.

He had this air of professionalism yet friendliness around him, and seemed to be observing everyone as they passed. Offering those who caught his eye a small nod and smile. Except for her, he frowned lightly at her and she blinked before frowning back at him. She was still slightly scared of him but also not very intimidated by him anymore. He rolled his eyes before looking forward again, returning to his small smile.

That and the little glances, his squared shoulders, and focused gaze all served as a reminder.

Aurea couldn't tell if it was fake anymore.

She looked forward again with a swirling stomach and red face. The wind pushed at her and she fumbled with the jacket, taking shaky breaths and pulling off her scarf. Tugging at the zipper of the jacket, Aurea let out a frustrated noise as she yanked at the curved fabric of the jacket. The two teeth failed to connect and left her awkwardly yanking the slider up and down before she gave up and just buttoned the jacket. Mumbling something about the ridiculous design.

"I know but I thought it looked nice, and if the zipper breaks I can still close the jacket."

Aurea looked up from her seat, surprised to find Augustine listening to her.

"Oh, that's actually very smart."

She looked forward, and bit her lip.

They stood at the sidewalk waiting for maybe one or two minutes, Aurea becoming more and more agitated with every passing car. She began to slowly fuss with her nails as impatience riled her up.

"Stop that. Just be patient."

A hand lightly slapped hers away and she jumped. Glaring at Lysandre before fixating on her breathing which hitched. He didn't have to hit her.

Finally after a couple of minutes the group of three were allowed to walk, and they wormed their way through the crowd of people before coming up to a plaza full of shops. They passed by many colorful and vibrant shops as well as flashy and over-the-top ones, only stopping for a moment when a few teenagers ran past before abruptly stopping and apologizing to the trio. The two girls had stopped first after seeing the boys bump her chair,

"Sorry about that ma'am."

She smiled at their politeness and spoke,

"It's not your fault."

The boys, who finally managed to notice the other half of their group missing had stopped and walked over to them.

Aurea couldn't help but glare, seeing as how they were probably old enough to know what they did was rude and crossed her arms before breathing out her anger.

Lysandre stood next to her, with crossed arms and an annoyed air about him not bothering to even look at the two boys, who had mainly been staring at the two towering men behind her, and were beginning to squirm.

"It's fine just apologize and watch where you're going next time please."

Augustine stood behind her, flicking a hand in dismissal at any sort of negative confrontation.

The two nodded in relief and apologized sincerely before the two girls lead the way away from the group.

"If they were really sorry they would have apologized immediately rather than have the two ladies do it for them."

Lysandre grumbled as he walked ahead of them, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Aurea found herself smiling at the gang leader who fought an animal bigger than himself, grumbling about manners.

Augustine raised his hand but she beat him to the punch,

"Well I'm sure after today they'll be a bit more respectful in the near future. You don't need to grumble about it."

The first line came out calmly while the second followed suit, however she couldn't help but laugh just a tad at him. It wasn't even a laugh really, more of a teasing tone in her voice.

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and agitation written across his face before turning around, losing all facial expression, and walking ahead. She must have said something he didn't like. Aurea almost rolled her eyes.

However she didn't get a chance to say anything because they had apparently reached their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

A tall singular building with a rather bold red and gold color palette.

"Hello sir," a young man with brown hair, a large greek nose,and a rather fancy waiters outfit, complete with a long apron and black vest, bowed at their entrance,

"Welcome to Lysandre's cafe, may I take your coat?"

He leaned down towards her.

"N-no thank you, I was just borrowing this."

Aurea leaned back, uncomfortable with the close proximity between them.

The man stood up again,

"Alright," he spoke as though she were passing up a chance at a million dollars,"Well feel free to make yourself at home ma'am, sirs."

She was pushed past him, but as she left she couldn't help notice the man's stare linger for just a few seconds too long.

"Where would you like to sit Aurea?"

She was about to respond to Augustine however she was distracted by the entire room itself.

Red on red filled her vision.

The color was as dark as flames on the floor and walls; however, they were also striped with a deep crimson, and the furniture was redwood as red as blood.

Blood… Aurea's mind wandered to darker places for a second, hardly processing her wrapping the jacket tightly around her body, nails digging into the fabric, or shaking hands.

Lysandre, annoyed with her lack of a response, looked at her, yet was surprised to find her eyes hollow and body language screaming anxious. A flash of concern hit him and he decided to snap her out of it, lest she have a full out panic attack or get noticed by August.

With a huff he picked her up, surprising her and bringing her back to the present. Ignoring the pain in his arm and abdomen he faced their table, acting as though the pain was never even present.

"You're sitting next to me, " he caught his friends eye, realizing there may be a misunderstanding due to context, "Lest you need help with anything."

"Are you sure you're both injured it would be easier for me to-"

Lysandre cut him off,

"I'm perfectly capable of escorting her around."

Setting her down he whispered in her ear,

"Calm down, focus on your breathing and just listen."

His friend flashed him a small smile and thumbs up.

"Don't get the wrong idea, idiot."

He thought, for a second before realising it would be easier if Augustine believed he harbored feelings for the woman...however…

"On second thought," he immediately picked Aurea up again and placed her on Augustine's side," It'll be easier for me to pick you up if I don't have to walk around the booth."

His excuse was half-baked but left without complaint.

Aurea's face recovered from its previous frozen state and she stuttered,

"Y-you two need to stop picking me up like I'm luggage and actually tell me when you're going to do that!"

Lysandre rolled his eyes, at least she was back to normal.

"Aww it's not our fault you're so small."

Augustine teased.

Aurea fumed,

"I am not small, you two are at least 6 feet tall alone. Besides that doesn't justify me being an accessory."

"5'10."

"6'4"

"That's irrelevant!"

She pouted, Lysandre just looked at her.

"Well you're so easy to fluster and so light, so why not?"

Aurea said nothing as the two men shared a look and small laugh. Lysandre smiled, only very subtly, she managed to make Augustine smile so why not? After all, it'd be best if he got her to keep his secret in the least violent way possible.

He stopped laughing, contemplating his previous thoughts. This woman had accidently gotten involved in a gang fight and was most likely scarred for life, managed to kill an animal that had most likely terrified and killed many others, broke two ribs, saw someone being shot in front of her, and was basically assaulted multiple times by him, whether it was on purpose or not was irrelevant. Yet sat here in HIS cafe, talking with both him and his friend with absolutely no fear of either of them.

What was she after?

His eyes narrowed in contemplation, before the waiter from before approached with a tray and a few menu's.

"Your black tea sir," a small glass was set near him, "And a Latte macchiato, with chocolate shavings, for Mr. Sycamore. What will you be having ma'am?"

Lysandre raised a brow as he lifted his cup, catching the eye of the waiter. How rude, getting their orders ready, yet neglecting a lady's order. What should he do about that? The man, seemingly noticing his disapproval, began smiling nervously.

Lysandre internally smiled, he wouldn't really need to do anything. Rest assured the same mistake would not be made twice.

"The noisette is a rather good choice, but we also have tea if you have different tastes."

Aurea smiled at him, a rather small and polite one,

"Just a black coffee please."

The man nodded, seeming to forget his boss, and leaned in closely handing her the menus.

"Alright then, I will be back in a bit with your drink in the meantime please feel free to look at a few items on the menu. I think you'll especially like the Mille-feuille."

He left quickly to prepare her drink.

"Right well," Aurea straightened the menu's in her hands awkwardly, seemingly disturbed, "What do you two normally get?"

"The chouquette."

"The eclair."

Lysandre highly doubted she knew what they were talking about, expecting her to ask, but instead found her nose deep in the menu. She was intelligent AND smart, last night had proven that he supposed, the question was would that help or hinder him?

"Mh-hm."

She nodded absentmindedly, before stopping and scanning a page.

Augustine tapped her lightly on the shoulder,

"See something you like?"

Lysandre blinked, was that flirting or friendliness?

"Well...the macarons definitely seem promising."

She pronounced the word with the dreaded unovian accent, but Lysandre just nodded ignoring the name's butchering.

"Alright."

Steps sounded alerting him of another presence.

"Here you go ma'am."

The waiter bowed down slightly as he set a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her. The woman looked apprehensive of him but said nothing.

"And have you all decided?"

She perked up at the mentioning of pastries.

"Yes I-"

She was cut off,

"-WAs hoping you'd like to at least try the Mille-Feuille. After all, I picked it out especially for you."

Aurea looked slightly peeved at him, yet still tried to maintain a friendly disposition.

"Oh ,well, I was honestly hoping for something else right now-"

"-Are you sure? I was just trying to -"

"Sorry but-"

"There's no need-"

"I'm trying to-"

Lysandre could literally feel his brain melting, what the heck was Eren doing? Definitely not very good customer service. Aurea's face had begun to have a set of color flush in, and the tips of her ears began to match the room, he figured she was going to get mad soon. He looked at August, to find the man excitedly adding the chocolate shavings to his drink. He sighed for a second at his friend, his childish attitude was endearing at times yet also somewhat inconvenient.

"She'll be having the Macarons, and I'll be having the usual."

There was a moment of silence, after he banged the gong, and the waiter nodded defeatedly. Lysandre glared at the man, seemingly looking down on him despite being seated. If he had to listen to that for a few more seconds his patience would have burned up.

Not only was it rude to insist a customer change their order, but it was also rude to insist a lady do as a random nonauthoritative man said. He would call it unmannerly, Augustine would later call it coming on too strong.

"And I will be having the usual as well."

Augustine added cheerfully.

Nodding the waiter left, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere between the three.

"Excuse me."

Lysandre stood flicking some of his red hair from his face.

He stalked towards the kitchen, fists clenched, steps sharp.

There were plenty of ways to make the woman leave. Some were harsh and gruesome, others passive and dismissive.

Eren had seemingly chosen the former.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Eren jumped and for a second Lysandre thought he could he his back trembling.

"It's the woman from last night! What is she doing here? Aliana said you were getting rid of her, what if she finds out about the-"

"Eren. Did I ask for your help?"

Lysandre reached into a basket on the shelves above him and plucked out a tomato.

"N-no but, sir-"

He bit into the soft flesh like an apple, spraying a bit of juice yet dismissing the trail of red running down his face.

"R-right, I'm sorry."

Eren bowed submissively, and Lysandre took another large chunk out of the tomato.

"Don't apologize to me."

He looked at the residue trailing down his hand nonchalantly.

"Yes, sir."

"After all it was your life she probably saved." He thought.

He needn't even add on his thoughts.

Reaching for a towel he wiped his hands of the fluids, and left the man to his work.

Erens approach, while unwanted and unpreferable, would have to be kept in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Aurea let out a silent thank you to those who heard her plea and sighed.

She wasn't one to just sit down submissively, but she wasn't one who liked being rude. The problem is it's impossible to decline when you aren't even able to speak.

"The waiter was a bit overbearing wasn't he?"

Augustine smiled sheepishly while sipping his drink.

Aurea just looked at the man, wondering how someone managed to witness that, do absolutely nothing, and then just gloss over it like it never happened.

"Maybe a little, at least I got my know, you could have helped back there."

Augustine shrugged, leaning his head on his fist, stirring his drink slowly, almost boredly.

"I know, in any other case I probably would have just distracted the waiter. But this is Lysandre's cafe, his work, and his domain. He takes care of it. He'd be offended if I said anything. If he feels something is his responsibility he likes to handle it alone."

Aurea stared at him.

"Why are you friends with him?"

Augustine dropped his arm.

"When I met him I really admired his achievements, but he was rather cold. I admire how swiftly he handles problems and how much he cares about things. After our deal was set I invited him out for coffee and we just ended up hanging out more and more."

She couldn't help but smile a bit at his relaxed attitude.

"My coffee looks like a face."

Aurea peered over at his drink and sure enough the bubbles had formed something like a face, albeit a very confused one.

She snickered.

"Ah right have you added anything yet? Because I have this great creamer that tastes like m-"

"No I don't like to add anything really."

Augustine's face was slowly covered by a thin layer of confusion.

"Like, anything?"

She nodded contently turning over to her warm cup.

"Everything will be ready in a bit."

Lysandre's voice pierced Aurea's composure, causing her to nearly choke on her drink.

Lysandre seated himself in front of her, leaning back into his chair and crossing his legs.

Aurea nodded and went back to her drink.

She brought it to her face, about to take a sip of the warm drink, enjoying the feel of the steam on her face when a hand appeared in front of the cup, stopping it from reaching her mouth.

"Wait you need to try-"

She moved her head and the cup away from Augustine's hand.

"I said I'm fine, I just don't really like sweet coffee."

"I know," Augustine said,"But I wanted you to try mine."

He held up his layered glass happily, as though advertising for something. Aurea glanced at it, she highly doubted she'd like it.

"Come on, please?"

She sighed, relenting.

Lifting the drink up to her mouth, she hesitated feeling something brush her leg, before she could say anything though, the bottom of the glass was tapped and the drink hit her lips.

From what she could tell it was mostly foam, only tasting like a cream. However Augustine tipped the glass up a bit and the actual drink spilled onto her tastebuds.

Surprisingly the drink held a strong flavor, yet after a few seconds the taste faded away and a sweet chocolate took its place.

She attempted to pull the drink away, meeting resistance for only a few seconds before the cup was pulled from her hands.

"So? How was it?"

She tilted her head, contemplating the flavors.

"It was okay. I don't really like the cream or the chocolate, but it seems like it'd be good for a cold day."

Augustine pouted.

"So you didn't like it?"

Once again she felt a few taps against her calf, She looked at Lysandre who was sipping his tea with a bored expression. She had almost forgotten he was here.

"No it was fine, I just like my regular one better is all."

Aurea waved her hands in front of her, feeling bad for making Augustine upset. He brightened and grabbed a spoon sprinkling more chocolate into the drink.

"You like yours sweet, don't you?"

Augustine shrugged mixing the drink,

"It's pretty good but I only like to add enough to make it more sweet than bitter, I like the flavors together, not one over the other!"

He smiled looking at her and then Lysandre. Aurea turned her head in time to see Lysandre doing something akin to smiling.

The corners of his lips slowly and slightly rose enough to lightly push his cheeks up, and his eyes seemingly brightened. Aurea stopped breathing for a second, and looked down into her drink, lifting it to her lips.

She began taking quick continuous sips of the scalding hot coffee, ignoring the way the drink burned her tongue.

His smile had set something off in her. It was small, but surefire proof of this man being even more terrifying than before.

She couldn't wrap her head around it, was he human? How could a person do this and hold no emotion towards murder? He was making her head spin.

She slowly lowered the cup, letting out a large breath and taking in small gulps of air, ignoring the hot trails of coffee running along her hand. Apparently she forgot to breathe.

"You're going to burn yourself."

His smile was gone, and she felt her breaths gradually slow.

Augustine leaned towards her, placing a napkin over her hand.

"You must have really liked your coffee. Remind me to never get you anything else the next time we do something."

Aurea let out a laugh that felt awkward, not forced only relieved instead of amused.

"You say that like we'll be seeing each other after today."

Taps against her knee.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" We? "You were injured and hurt, we should at least have some concern for you! Besides I enjoy spending time with you, and I bet Lysandre enjoys your presence as well."

The man in question looked startled by Augustine's words, and was staring at her like an owl. Aurea couldn't help feeling a smile set on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending more time with the two of you…"

She trailed off noticing Lysandre's icy glare. Two taps to the knee.

Augustine nodded eagerly grinning and clasping his hands together, attracting Aurea's attention once more.

"We'll visit you while you're home recovering! I'm free this wednesday and next Sunday! Do you want to visit Sunday Lysandre?"

Lysandre shook his head.

"I'm busy with work that day."

Aurea caught his gaze for a moment, asking a silent question.

The answer was both.

"Alright then it's fine, I'll visit then and we can come to your house together on wednesday. Would you like that?"

A tap.

Aurea ignored it and nodded with a smile.

Augustine grinned and turned to his drink downing the last of it.

Aurea felt two taps on her thigh, she looked up to find Lysandre glaring at her, and once again she found herself terrified.

Because this glare held a fire of passion, unlike any of his before. His eyes bore holes into her head, and left her wondering how such an icy blue could leave one feeling singed. They held a deep swell of emotion she believed,hoped, was absent from him for all of their time together, a deep fury that did not promise violence but still managed to leave her with a similar fear gained through such actions.

At that point Aurea knew he was human.

And felt two sides of her wanting different things.

The sudden idea of getting to know him had both an appeal and repulsion.

Augustine finished his drink and stood up,

"You'll have to excuse me, I might've drank too much coffee. Do you need anything Aurea?"

A foot wrapped around her calf and she shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Lysandre?"

A silent head shake.

Augustine nodded, sauntering off to the restrooms.

A tap.

She watched his retreating form.

Tap, tap, tap.

She leaned back into her seat, looking at the windows reflection.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.

A bit of sweat began to bead near her ears.

Tap, tap, tap,tap, tap.

Aurea felt his glare yet refused to meet it, letting the silence echo off the walls.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Aurea continued to look away from him, acting as though she was above looking at him.

The scrape of a chair sounded in her ears. She turned, surprised to see Lysandre abruptly stand, walk over to her, and lean above her.

He grasped the back of the chair, leaning it back until two of the legs were off the floor, and brought his face close to hers. Aurea pinwheeled her arms with a squeak, before grabbing the back of the chair in hopes of regaining balance.

"Don't make me regret saving you, don't forget who I am, and what you've made me do."

His right hand grasped her forearm roughly before dropping the chair letting it fall back down loudly with a thud.

He released her arm and walked back over to his spot, taking his tea, and grimacing into it. Aurea stood abruptly, not feeling her sides being stabbed by pain or her leg barking at her.

Slamming her hands down on the table, she glared at him with fury, ignoring the shaking of the tables contents.

"Don't tell me what I need to do! I'm not here to do what you think I should do and I don't owe you anything! You may have saved me but you also got me into this mess! So don't you dare press this onto me, trying to make me feel like it's my fault and my responsibility! Don't expect me to just let you blatantly blame me!"

Her fists shook as she spoke, and when she was done she stood there breathing hard.

The man looked up at her with a smirk. She could've slapped him then and there.

"You _are_ rather smart," he spoke as though she didn't see through his enemies tactics and come up with an opposing strategy, "if not emotional."

He stared at her over his cup, dead serious and calculating.

"I believe you should leave us alone though. You're causing all sort of problems-"

"Just like you."

Silence.

"So, why should I leave you alone?"

Aurea figured he'd try to get rid of her sooner or later. But his words had struck a chord in her and now she needed to stay.

She could feel his mind's cogs turning. Then he opened his mouth.

"Just don't tell August," he paused, "please."

He was asking her? She nodded slowly,

"Two conditions."

He nodded, an indication for her to continue.

"Don't ever ask anything of me, never treat me like I owe you something."

The man nodded slowly, looking intrigued yet confused.

"And come and visit me wednesday."

She smiled smugly. Lysandre's face was colored with confusion and surprise before

it was covered, with a reddened mask. Of anger, frustration?

He rose once again from his chair and stood with his hand held out.

"Alright I accept your proposal."

Aurea nodded and grasped his hand, firmly shaking it.

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Aurea awoke silently, her eyes flickering open and shut, quietly clicking like robotic optics.

She sat up slowly listening to the settling of her house, the quiet creaks and moans of the wood echoing in her mind.

Her back was arched and slouched, leaving her groaning at the slight stab of pain in her chest but carried on shifting in her bed. Aurea sighed pulling her wheel chair towards the edge of the bed, glaring at the thing. More so the memories tacked to it. But it was way too early for deep thought. Or any thought for that matter.

She pulled her body into the chair, giving a small grunt on impact. The cold air seeped slowly into her body, starting at her reddening fingertips, and poor nose. Aurea began to roll herself through her house, bumping into multiple little things, and a few big objects as well. The loud noises broke through the morning orchestra playing and the shocking silence of her mind.

Aurea only pushed on, irritated at the difficulty her mind was not able to overcome as it was clouded with sleep. She began to roll towards her kitchen with a slump of defeat, whereas any other day she would be out playing tennis or on a hike, she couldn't really do that today.

Aurea could only pout at her many restrictions and widen her eyes as she realised just how hard most people who used these had it.

It had taken Aurea a steady two and a half days to get used to just rolling the chair, and she was still failing to take turns at a reasonable speed. Her arms were sore, and she ended up having someone push her about when she wanted to go long distances. Yes her arms were strong but she never actively played tennis competitively so at most she was toned, which only helped for short periods of time.

Aurea felt rather weak thinking that most people who lived in these were restricted on a daily basis yet found ways to make up for it, deal with them, and maybe were just content. Because Aurea found she wasn't even capable of making breakfast without-

The glass bowl she pulled precariously out of the cabinet slipped from her pinched fingertips and slammed onto the ground.

She only wanted breakfast.

"Good morning,"

Her father groggily walked out of his room, squinting at some reports in his hand. He headed towards her carelessly.

"Do you need some help with breakfast?"

She smiled slightly at his offer,

"Maybe..."

He looked up from his papers and patted her her head with a groggy smile, and somewhat surprised eyes.

Aurea watched as he passed her and jumped in her seat,

"Dad, wait-!"

"Ow!"

And that was how her morning had went so far. After she fixed up his foot, luckily only pulling out a small piece of glass and needing to clean and bandage it, he limped his way about the kitchen mumbling to himself and speaking to her in half finished sentences,

"How was work yesterday?"

"I didn't go."

"I know...from home."

Damn he knew her too well.

"Tedious," she spoke flatly, "I ended up viewing reports and planning digs for others, and rescheduling my entire month's plan. You?"

"Exciting, I viewed multiple artifacts...couldn't find many connections though."

"Hmm, well there's always today, who'd you visit?"

The fridge was opened and he pulled out jam and jelly, eggs, and milk. She thought he was making toast and cereal, that was a majority of his meals.

"The labs near Lumiose, and Succo...not much. Has Fennel visited?"

"No she called saying she'd visit tomorrow-"

"...Pork cutlet?"

Aurea rolled her eyes,

"She promised she'd bring two of the bowls. She wants to meet the two from Sunday."

"I've cleared tomorrow…"

Aurea looked at him, and he leisurely mixed some dry ingredients into a bowl.

"Really?"

"Of course...took a lot of rescheduling for this month."

"I hear you."

She smiled at the sound of the pan sizzling.

"I've called the labs, we're going in at 8."

Aurea sat up straight,

"Wait, there isn't-"

"I've fixed up the month for this week-"

A large plate was set in front of her,

"It'll be just like old times."

The plate was pancakes, with strawberry jelly and grape jam in between the two, with honey swirled around the top and strawberries ringed about it.

Her mouth watered, the taste surfacing to her mind. Just like old times.

She checked her watch, it only took him ten minutes.

"You're still making it?"

He grinned cheekily,

"Haven't since twenty-ten."

She tilted her head,

"Five years out of practice, and still fine."

Aurea picked up a fork and knife, slightly bothered by the fact that she couldn't work it off, but ignored it. This was a treat.

She dug into the meal, enjoying just her father's presence even as he was working on a few reports. The jellies and jam dripped down the sides of the pancakes as her knife cut through them, exposing the glistening fruit preserves and fluffy pancake innards. The slight rays of the sun illuminated the room and shone in her eyes. The feeling of a peaceful morning was blissfully reminiscent of years before the now.

Her father sat next to her sipping coffee and eating toast, quietly and slowly, whilst looking over some scribbles in his green notepad.

Aurea was still baffled by his workload as it rivaled hers in size.

The meal was gone and she rolled her seat away from the table, eager to get ready.

Once ready she rolled herself around her room, eagerly gathering her laptop, and a folder.

Aurea always preferred her laptop during work. For obvious reasons, like storage and communication, but also because she liked to play minesweeper when she was bored.

There were always a few breaks in between work, and she could tell there would either be a lot or a little today. So she'd need the laptop either way


	13. Chapter 13

Lysandre had been completely content, idly walking about the kitchen in his black apron.

Baking had always been rather soothing to him, he never minded the hours it took to create a pastry. Which was why his cafe served more pastries than coffee.

The time could be well spent, with or without thoughts, after all in the end you create something wonderful.

There wasn't much left for him to do as he stood there leaning against the polished counters, as cleaning was much like baking in its mindlessness. It was tuesday and he was waiting for the swell of customers to arrive as they always did in the mornings on the way to work, preparing small things, more filling than sweet. But the cake he was working on was for a small evening event he'd have later.

While waiting he contemplated the days sales as well as his company's, it was moderately well off and was gaining a steady stream of income so that was good.

The complaints were low and he'd be able to release a few updates to the caster later in the month with the steady rate of support and work from him and his team. Great.

Lysandre flicked back a strand of hair in annoyance.

He slipped a large double layer cake onto a tray before pulling out two icing bags.

He didn't even pause as he filled one with red icing and one with Orange. Walking to the fridge Lysandre set the two in there as he pulled out a bag of white frosting, brandishing an icing smoother as well before the cake.

A pile of frosting was lain out on the cake and the smoother quickly made it's way onto the pile of snow. Smearing the color, shaping the cake, Lysandre lost all ties to the world only focusing on his world. Once a thick layer of frosting was evenly coating the cake Lysandre dropped his arm and instead decorated the cake with red and yellow: lining its edges with red ruffles, making elegant red flowers burst on the page, adding yellow centres and swirls about the frosting. Nothing about this was unnatural right down to the cake itself.

Red-velvet with a chocolate mousse center.

The words placed themselves down elegantly in the center of the cake, looking suave and classy in their swirling cursive. Lysandre glared at the cake, wiping at the icing on his apron.

There were a few seconds where he just gazed down at his handiwork. The satisfaction lifting the corners of his lips, before he swiftly carried the cake to the fridge in order to save the beautiful image he had crafted.

The moment he had put it up he stopped and tightened his grip on the small bag.

This was unnatural.

Making gifts. Of his own choice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:Sorry for not updating Tuesday,so to make up for it enjoy an extra long chapter! R &R**

"So you are visiting her?!"

Augustine jumped up , placing his hands on the table in front of him.

"You act like I don't change my mind. Besides I never said I wouldn't visit."

Lysandre pointed out raising a brow before picking up a napkin and wiping down the small puddle Augustine's cup had created with the shaking of the table. So dramatic, then again that made him much more entertaining to be around.

"Come on, I know you and you basically said you never wanted to visit her. I mean you would have at least visited once, normally. What made you change your mind?"

Lysandre sighed and flicked a strand of hair over his shoulder. Oddly enough, Augustine hadn't asked about about why he had chosen not to visit her at all.

"I...felt bad, so I offered to meet her tuesday."

Augustine gave him a smug look.

"Really?"

"Yes, understand I met the lady by accident."

"And you're not interested now?"

"...no."

Lysandre rolled his eyes, so ridiculous.

"What...if I was interested?"

Augustine stared at him curiously sipping from his straw. Lysandre glanced at him before sipping his tea quietly. He didn't really want to be around that girl any longer than he had to, but it seemed he'd be seeing her at least one more time. Getting Augustine to want to leave her alone would be hard, but not really that impossible. However, Lysandre didn't really want to upset his friend.

"I don't know, you'd have to find out if she was interested in you."

Augustine pouted,

"How do you know she isn't?"

"You just met the girl yesterday."

"Woman, and okayyy I see your point, but still. I'm getting her a get well gift, what would you recommend?"

Lysandre leaned back placing his arms on the back of his chair. Augustine didn't need to give her anything. He shouldn't, doesn't, need to give people anything. Then they'll just want more.

"Nothing."

Augustine pursed his lips,

"A pair of rollerskates."

Augustine frowned harder and Lysandre couldn't help himself. A laugh passed from his lips.

"You're kidding me right? She's in a wheelchair! And remember what happened last time?!"

Augustine said, whining while poking his straw in his drink.

Lysandre remembered Augustine flipped upside down, panicking under trash can lids after trying to move forward in a pair of purple rollerskates. He chuckled even harder.

"Then I can't help you."

Augustine pouted,

"Fine. Are you getting her a gift?"

Lysandre contemplated his answer.

"Maybe."

Augustine seemed happy with his response and pushed his empty cup away from him, pulling out his wallet. Lysandre felt a sense of fondness tug at his lips.

"It's fine, hurry or you'll be late to work."

Augustine whipped his head up towards him.

"You're right, shoot!"

The man shot out of his seat, sticking a forkful of his dessert into his mouth before rushing out, dropping some money on the table before he left. There was at least enough for both of their meals.

Lysandre smiled and contemplated Augustine's idea. What type of gift…

…

He didn't even know the woman.

Lysandre sighed, coffee, he guessed, was as good a place to start as any.

She didn't seem too fond of sweet coffee, but maybe… cinnamon? Cinnamon crumb coffee cake it was then.

Lysandre didn't even know where to begin. After searching through his kitchens large cookbook and only finding that recipe, he gave in and began following the step by step directions. The total time stated it was about and hour and ten minutes and while Lysandre was a baking expert, he had never made the cake before. Thankfully the first had only taken him about an hour, and he reserved 3 hours in his schedule today for a break.

Fixing everything from scratch definitely served for a long time, but once the cake itself was in the oven Lysandre sat down.

Why was he making this for her?

He could have easily just not said anything to Augustine and avoided this. He sighed, his problem wasn't the cake.

 **She** was the problem.

That...whatever she was. Annoying. Flighty. Impatient. Too smart for her own good. Reckless.

She was like an annoying … animal! He couldn't place his finger on the word that should have sprang to mind at the thought of her.

It struck him, this woman was irritable, because she wasn't like others.

Not like Augustine, Augustine cared. He was friendly, unassuming, fun-loving, intelligent, oddly enough innocent, despite his notably flirtatious side.

Lysandre found him appealing because he offered a breath of fresh air to his otherwise boring life, filled with things too easy to hate and ungrateful people.

Aurea made him shiver with… disgust? It was hard to place, and that made her frustrating. She grated on his nerves, yet intrigued him. And that just made her more frustrating and appealing.

Her crying had confused him, she seemed upset like any other person and yet she seemed relieved.

She managed to get herself more entangled in his fight, and exposed herself to his team stupidly. She had a meltdown and yet still moved on as though she wasn't wounded. She had the coughing fit, and yet still tried to act as though she was fine. How stupid could someone be?

The commentary on her attire, while sensible, was still fought with Augustine over something petty, and apologized like a child. Actually…

Lysandre held his chin and shook his head.

Her constant fidgeting was distracting and unnecessary.

And then there was the cafe.

He increased his grip on his pencil.

In the end he found many of her actions to be frivolous and redundant.

And yet,Lysandre had to admit, Aurea had moments when he was greatly attracted to her. Her personality.

He had first noticed her as a person, when she cried. He felt sympathy, not pity, and he didn't know why.

He dropped the pencil.

When she helped his team, her intelligence surprised him, and he felt a twinge of admiration? When she intervened during the fight with the cat, he thought she was an idiot, yet approved of her quick thinking and ... courage? He couldn't decide on whether or not it was a brave decision or stupid one.

Even when she had fallen, he felt stricken with panic, he felt responsible for her. Which was a normal occurrence, but being panicked was not normal.

He found her stubbornness in the hospital room exasperating, yet appealing as both a challenge and a character trait. Her tolerance with the teenagers, yet disciplined actions, were like a cross between his and Augustine's.

And in the cafe…

The pencil was back in his hand.

It was almost impossible to decipher those actions, feelings, and thoughts. Almost.

Eren's forward actions, irritation bubbled up in Lysandre's mind, made him scowl. Aurea… it was… irritating? Rude? Impolite? Annoying?

Lysandre's brows tugged forward as he scowled and gritted his teeth, the pencil lead breaking as he pushed it downwards. A sense of needless anger tugged at his lips. Was that some sort of tactic to get her to leave? Or straight up flirting?

She was polite but obviously wasn't willing to put up with others mistreating her.

When Augustine had left she had been unrelenting in looking at him. And in the end forced his hands, he had to get up. He almost never got up for anyone like that. Frustration bubbled up in his stomach again.

Even as he tried almost everything, guilt trips, violence, intimidation, manipulation, she saw past it all and brushed past him as though he were nothing. She shoved him back, yet let him get back up.

She demanded something from him, yet it was something he could give. Something oddly abstract, yet precious to both her and him.

And the date was set.

He was both skeptical and curious about what would happen then.

The timer on the stove rang and he quickly got up, dropping both halves of the broken pencil on the forms he had been trying to fill out.

The cake looked perfect from the top, and after quick analysis of it, he found the layers of icing,cake, cinnamon crumb-filling, cake, and crumbly cinnamon toppings to be in perfect harmony. None too thin, nor too thick.

He smiled a bit, yet stopped.

The cake, while perfect, didn't seem right. It didn't suit… match… meet his standards.

Which right now seemed lower than average.

Taking a moment to leave and explore the pantry he came back with a container of chocolate cigarette sticks. Why he had grabbed those he had no idea. Still, he toyed with the idea of using them, arranging them this way and that in his mind. Despite the elegance the cake radiated in each image, he found himself failing to actually recreate any of them in reality. His hand clamped down on the lid and he yanked it open. Not wasting a second he pulled out four or five sticks and, after thinking for a split second, dropped them on each other in the middle of the cake, piling up and leaving shavings scattered around the cake.

There, that seemed perfect for Aurea.


	15. Chapter 15

Lysandre just wanted to go back to baking. But instead he was wasting time debating over a phone call. This change didn't suit him.

Lysandre didn't necessarily have a set time for when he was supposed to visit,but he did have Aurea's number and as much as he didn't want to call her he felt it would be too rude to arrive uninvited.

With a sigh he picked up the office phone that sat on his desk. Four hours of paperwork didn't sit well with his mood.

Pulling out a perfectly square paper, he dialed the number she gave him before setting the paper through the shredder near him.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. Lysandre bitterly scoffed, she really had nothing better to do?

"H-hello?"

A young man's voice nervously entered through the phone. Who was this?

"I'm calling Aurea juniper, please put her on the phone."

"Why? "

Lysandre held his head in his hand and rolled his eyes.

"I believe that's none of your business, this is strictly between her and me."

There was a large amount of rustling and static from the phone.

"Alright sir," the voice sounded reluctant an exasperated,"give me your name and I'll tell her you called."

Lysandre opened his mouth to speak,

"Excuse me Jeremy could you please hang up? I'm finished with my work so I can take the call."

A feminine voice sounded through the speaker, sounding slightly far away.

He heard the phone thunk before it shut off with with click. Lysandre looked at the screen boredly, she seemed rather busy,surprisingly, maybe he's just call back later.

A click came from his phone.

"Hi, this is Aurea Juniper, who is this?"

Lysandre almost laughed. He shook his head in disgust with himself.

"It's Lysandre."

"Just a moment. Jeremy I need you to take these to my father, he's in Fennel's building. Thank you."

She sounded oddly cheerful, not bubbly nor zealous but tranquil and kind; almost motherly. Lysandre felt something tug at his chest. He coughed a bit as though trying to loosen it.

"Alright Lysandre what did you want?"

Her voice held a calm controlled tone, as though she was restraining herself.

"About today's meeting, what time would it be appropriate for me to visit your home?"

Aureas line had seemed to go dead for a minute, with only the sound of keys clicking filling the speaker.

"Right I get off early today, so would five be alright?"

Lysandre held his jaw for a second,

"Yes that'll be fine."

"Good."

Silence filled both of their rooms before both decidedly hung up.

Lysandre placed the phone back on the receiver, it clicking into place with finality.

Right. He stood from his office desk, walked over the the coat rack and snatched off his coat. He narrowed his eyes with a sigh and swung it over his shoulder, placing his hand in his pocket.

He'd be off to the bakery.

…

Aurea had been surprised when she got to work, as many greeted her happily. And by many she meant a lot of people. More than half of her employees greeted her at the front, but she assumed that was because her father arrived alongside her. Or rather behind her.

A variety of questions and comments greeted her ears as well.

"What happened?"

"Why are you only staying for the week?"

"Are you okay? That looks rather serious…"

"Cedric's here too?"

"Cedric how are you?"

"Cedric! How's work going for you?"

However, one voice stood out to both of them.

"Professor Juniper! Professor Juniper!"

Both turned their heads towards the voice,

"Yes?!"

"What?!"

"Umm…" the young dark haired man stared at the two, confused for a minute.

The trio navigated their way through the halls at a decent pace with Jeremy, the young man, her lab assistant, pushing her in her chair.

"So you've broken two ribs because of an assault, and you're still here?"

Jeremy looked at her sadly. Her father but in,

"Only for the week, she's not allowed to do much so she's stuck at home for the next month or so."

Aurea crossed her arms,

"I'm still going to be working at the desk, I just won't be able to visit here much, or go on any field assignments."

Jeremy tapped her arm,

"Speaking of which Bianca is here, she came saying something about caves. I couldn't really make out too much of what she was saying because she was scribbling down something randomly. She always seems to be doing something."

He trailed off awkwardly laughing.

Aurea nodded with a smile. That was what Bianca such a good field work assistant, she was always ready for doing work.

The door to her lab slid open with a hiss and revealed a small private area equipped with multiple screens and computers, a large table in the middle of the room, and several tools laid out on trays scattered around the room. Glass containers littered the area, displaying what looked like rocks and shards. Papers were rained around the area in stacks, organized yet messy.

"No one really entered yesterday except Bianca and I, nothing should be out of place, so there's no need to worry."

Jeremy smiled as he walked ahead of the two. He placed a hand down on a large stack near the computer,

"You missed only a day but we've gotten a lot of reports as well as requests for multiple things. I've taken care of as much as I could but…"

Aurea smiled a grimace,

"Then that's enough, I'll be able to fill it out throughout the month anyways."

Aurea attempted to roll herself to him.

"But today I'm going to try to help others conduct their work without me as much as possible. I probably will be able to brief everyone on the next month. I'll need the emails of every head individually please."

Jeremy nodded,

"Alright."

Aurea would need to schedule another week's meeting, hopefully she'd be able to convince Fennel to take her. There was too much to be done this week.

"PROFESSOR JUNIPER!"  
A young lively girl jumped at Aurea and threw herself onto her chair, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Aurea had to push the girl back.

Aurea began coughing, her body violently shaking with each cough. She gripped the arms of the chair, shaking it as tears began forming behind her arms.

"Bianca! Why would you do that?!"

The young blonde girl bowed,

"I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen! I thought she would appreciate a welcome hug!"

Aurea sucked in air, along with needles that pierced her lungs and shards that scraped her throat. Soon she stilled and laid back into her chair.

"Don't worry...I'll be...fine." Aurea cleared her throat after a few minutes of silence.

"Bianca, what did you manage to find yesterday? "

Bianca jumped,

"Oh! I was wandering around the dig site near the mountains and Hilda came out of nowhere and was like, 'Hey I was running around Unova on my way to the lab and someone gave me this cool rock!' and I went 'Cool where'd they find it?' she said it was in caves somewhere nearby milistraiton city."

Bianca preened as she laid out a small smooth blue stone on the table.

"You've already touched it? Did you clean it?"

Aurea's voice dipped down in disapproval for a brief second.

"Ah, well, you see…" Bianca fidgeted slightly before slipping her glasses up over her hair, "Hilda had wanted to keep this one so I didn't think it mattered. It's weird though,here."

Bianca passed Aurea the stone.

"I've never seen anything like it, Hilda marked where it was found on my map of Unova and told me that these were apparently all over the caves."

Aurea palmed the rock. It was warm, unnatural… rocks aren't living therefore don't generate heat. So it had to be charged with something...how did it manage to hold energy?

"We'll have to look into that later." Aurea promised. As much as she wanted to go more into detail, Bianca only knew so much about the stone's origins and there were more important things to go over. Like their already existing plans and research.

"Besides that we couldn't find too much in the lower regions of the mountain. We were planning on exploring more of it tomorrow. But if you're injured we'll have to postpone it for a while."

Aurea shook her head,

"That'd be ridiculous, though I was managing that, it would be a waste of time to just cancel it. I lead the lab but there are others with the ability to lead in my absence."

"Absence?"

Nodding Aurea explained,

"You didn't think I could seriously come here alone everyday did...you?"


	16. Chapter 16

She _could_ get Fennel to to take her, as both of the women were technically a part of the same laboratory. Though they were in different buildings, Aurea could ask, or bribe if her father said no, Fennel to stopping by her building. Of course she'd need to figure out a way to leave after her father and get home before him, but only for a week or so.

"Of course not…" he was absent mindedly looking over one of the reports that was in a stack nearby, "I'd hope my daughter would have a bit more sense... and would wait for her ribs to heal. "

Aurea rolled her eyes. Though he was her father, which meant he had a say (though small now) in her life, whenever he spoke of her it was only taken with a grain of salt. He was very caring but he would never actually impose on her, never took over, never controlled, and she would always appreciate that. But it made her feel as though sometimes he didn't have much of a right or say in her adult life. Still for once he had expectations of her, and it made Aurea's mouth open without much thought.

"Of course, I'm not an imbecile. I'm waiting until next month,"

Aurea bit her tongue.

Her father laughed,

"Always busy... I'll get your work on the way home."

Aurea waved off the topic, pulling Bianca from her extremely animated conversation with Jeremy.

"Bianca you're going to lead the last part of the mountain expedition."

The girls crooked glasses slid down from her hair and almost fell off her face.

"R-really?"

Her face was a mixture of disbelief, anxiety, and delight.

Aurea nodded,

"Uhuh," she coughed, "but you need to remember that this is a big responsibility and treat it as one. I'll have to talk with Lance before you leave tomorrow, he will be supervising."

Bianca's smile seemed to dim for a second.

"But, you will be in charge so you need to prepare your team and make sure to make and bring a map with you okay?"

Aurea smiled and raised her hand palm up slightly.

Bianca took it and shook it until Aurea felt her arm was sore again.

"Yes ma'am! I'll do my best!"

Bianca rushed over to Jeremy and began feverishly chattering as the young man just nodded over and over again.

"Can you give me some tips?!"

She asked Jeremy, who seemed hesitant to move as if she'd pounce on him any minute.

"Well, you see, I'm an assistant for manning the labs I've only been on one or two trips that involved long-term equipment management. Not only that but I haven't had much experience with "field" field work so…"

He trailed off and Bianca pouted,

"Alright, it's fine."

"But I can help you with the planning, just give me a minute okay?"

Bianca beamed and trailed after Jeremy as he picked up papers and set the stacks down.

"I can help with that."

Jeremy smiled and patted her on the head before leaving the room.

Bianca quickly bowed to the professor and left after him, pulling out a notepad from her orange hoodie.

Her father chuckled and pulled at Aurea's chair taking her away to the door.

"Where to?"

"Fennels room,"

…

Fennel was casually moving about her room, picking up tools and using them on an object in her hands before moving on, humming to herself, gliding around happily. Aurea felt bad for interrupting her with a knock on the doorway.

Not only because she had interrupted her friends work but also because Fennel ended up jumping at the noise, letting her glasses slip a bit down her face.

"O-oh Aurea! Hello!"  
"Hi Fennel."

Aurea nodded beckoning her closer.

"So...how are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

Fennel walked around Aurea's chair and began pushing her around the room.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Not very well, I kept waking up. I could basically only lay in one position and these bandages aren't very comfortable."

Aurea grimaced.

"Any interesting dreams?"

The question was something of routine, and normally Aurea had no problem answering it but she found she wasn't in the mood for thinking about sleep. In fact, she couldn't really remember her dreams aside from the first vivid nightmare.

"No, not really. I don't think I even dreamed last night."

Fennel nodded,

"It was most likely exhaustion, I'm betting your mind was too busy generating all the hormones you lack from your horrible sleep schedule."

And there was the second routine.

"Fennel I keep telling you I don't need that much sleep. I function perfectly fine with what I usually get."

Fennel stopped pushing her, seemingly tired, and stood in front of Aurea. She leaned against the desk for a minute, and Aurea laughed.

"This room is the size of a bedroom Fennel."

The young woman pouted,

"I know I know!-"

""God Fennel, get some exercise!"

They both said at the same time, sending Aurea into full on hysterics. She laughed until her sides hurt, she laughed even as her eyes watered, and as Fennel attempted to justify her lack of physical strength.

"But I'm doing perfectly fine right now and I don't need to be able to lift something twice my weight!"

"But-You- you should be able- to push someone who is your weight!"

Aurea said in between gasps, both for air and in slight pain, and laughter. Fennel became even more flustered but quickly became quiet as she watched Aurea, who was slowly becoming quieter and wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Aurea-"

Aurea laughed louder but jumped when her arm was lifted and her side was pressed by two fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fennel I'm- ow!"

"Sorry! Stop laughing what if you hurt yourself more? "

Aurea shook off her friends worry, and attempted to swat away her prodding hand.

"I'm fine but you should stop touching it-OW!"

This one came out sharper and Fennel quickly lifted Aurea's shirt, exposing browned bandages that had once been clean white. The spot where her fingers had once been was quickly becoming red, staining the paper and Fennels finger.

"When was the last time you changed these?!"

Aurea hissed and pushed her friend away.

"It's only been two days!"

"You should have changed them when they got dirty! Ahh-I'll go call Tony!"

"Can't I just change them?"

But Fennel was already at the office phone and quickly speaking into it. Aurea rolled her eyes and tried to shy away from her friend when she returned, tugging at the bandages.

"I'm just going to put pressure on the wound!"

Aurea groaned,

"Fine, let me remove them."

Aurea paused, before undoing the metal clasps on the cloth around her torso. She slowly undid it and hissed at the feel of the sensitive skin being irritated. The bandages had left red small compressions all over her skin making her practically sigh at the cool air kissing her skin, while the large pad of bloodied gauze made her cringe and bite her lip to suppress a scream.

For a split second she was back in the dark alley, on the floor with a bloodied side and a fear that constricted her chest. The sounds of a claws scraping against a wall grated along her ear and pierced her mind as she screamed.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain and the fear and when she opened them back up she found Fennel pressing a gauze down on her side.

"Aurea I'm sorry! Just give Tony a minute and you'll be all better!"

Aurea couldn't say anything, it felt like her vocal cords were cut and tied in knots. Shaking and nodding dumbly, she opted to just ride out the pain numbing her side and turned her head away from Fennel.

Soon Tony entered the room rushing over to help Fennel and Aurea. He interrogated Fennel about the wound whilst grabbing a new gauze and pouring disinfectant on it. Aurea felt her skin heat and hiss at the burning liquid and bit her lip, ignoring the tears sliding down her face. Then he applied pressure to the wound.

Aurea was out of her seat, Tony was on the floor.

She turned, rushing away from the pain and away from the bleeding walls. The cat ramming the plate on her chest. Her ribs cracking under the pressure and her chest caving in on itself as her breath ran ragged.

The door opened and she rushed past her father who was talking to someone outside of the wall. In fact she didn't seem him, all she saw was a dancing taunting shadow.

Her hands were over her ears and she was sent into hysterics as she ran down the stairs, stumbling and almost falling. Soon she was outside in the cold and everything became more vivid.

The sun was already beginning to set, and the dark was setting in, painting her world in even more shadows.

Aurea was moving as fast as possible down the street, away from the cat, away from the gunshots, doing what she should have done that night.

The house was twenty-minutes away in her mind, but the pieces weren't fitting themselves together properly. In fact most were missing, all she knew was that she had to get away from the panther, the fight, she had to get home and away from all this.

Blood was trailing down her side and she was limping as she ran, her body was screaming at her to stop but she knew she could, she had to, make it home.

It was just within her sights she could see it, she was five houses away.

Shots fired near her ear and she screamed loudly covering them, never stopping. She felt teeth in her leg and she was dragged back as she fell. She was so close, she had to make it.

Aurea yanked herself back up on her feet and ran, past the falling body, past the tormenting noises, but stopped when she saw the man.

Fear clogged her throat but she didn't know if she could make it past him. He dragged her through all this. She was scared, in pain, and her body was freezing slowly. But he stared at her with a face she'd never seen before.

He looked absolutely terrified, his face wasn't obscured like it should have been.

Aurea shook her head, the glasses.

He stood before her in shock, with a fear that was different from her own. His eyes pierced her own with such strength that she almost ran past him too.

But, she couldn't leave him. Because he was scared too.

Aurea rushed at him, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him along with her. The scrapes raked along her head as she viciously smashed the lock with a rock, slammed open the door, yanked Lysandre in with her, and forced the door shut against the weight of the cat.

They were safe.

And then she blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Lysandre sighed as he checked his watch. He was thirty minutes early even though he had walked. While he reveled in the pride he placed in his punctuality, this was ridiculous.

He was standing in the freezing cold and waiting on his host.

However he wouldn't complain because he couldn't really expect her to be home at this time. Most hosts would but he found he didn't particularly care. Most likely Aurea was caught up in more work or something. He found himself wondering about her work as he waited.

Lysandre knew she was a rather successful scientist but that was about it. When Augustine had previously been fawning over her he mentioned her academic prowess, but Lysandre found himself doubting his friend.

She was twenty-five, he'd managed to snatch that bit of information from her doctor's notes, and even Augustine, who was twenty-seven, took more time to develop his own lab despite him being the genius that he was.

He doubted she was able to build a lab of her own without pulling some strings.

But, he sighed and placed the cake down next to him on the home's bench, it wasn't his place to spin the tale of her own life's work.

Lysandre stood, deciding a walk around the neighborhood would help him pass the time and plot his own company's progress.

A scream sounded and he tensed.

Lysandre silently reached into his jacket, brushing his fingers against the blade he had hidden within the cloth.

He faced the source of the noise and dropped his arms.

Aurea was running up the street towards him, trailing a stream of fresh blood behind her, and nearly falling over in hopes of supporting her right leg. She was minimally clothed in only a thin shirt and jeans, and was practically shivering.

He set himself in front of her, about to yell at her in order to snap her out of her flashback but she stopped before of air surrounded her as she panted, staring at him.

But Lysandre shut up the instant he saw her face.

It was streaked with tears, her eyes were glassy, and her cheeks were flushed with the cold. She was absolutely terrified, Lysandre realized, and she had probably felt like this that night as well.

He found himself rooted to the ground.

Had this really been a good idea?

It was all his fault.

Just like before he had failed people. But this time she was innocent. And this thought shook him to the very core.

Aurea was looking at him like a wounded animal.

He had broken her, hadn't he?

She couldn't be like him.

Aurea began moving again, and he found himself bracing for an attack.

But instead he was taken with her, leaving himself paralyzed as he silently watched her break into her own house.

They were both in, Lysandre was pushed towards a lamp stand, nearly knocking it over, while Aurea slid down the door, her leg finally gave out and blood smeared on the white wood like lipstick on teeth.

Lysandre was pinned to the floor by his own emotions, before pulling himself out of his stupor.

He picked her up, took her to the kitchen, cleared the island counter of its contents, and laid Aurea down on the cool marble.

Rifling through someone else's home was rude, and unbecoming of oneself, however this time it was necessary.

The first cabinets were full of dishes and the third full of towels. Lysandre cursed and yanked open a drawer, thanking the gods for the large red bag that was present in it.

Her side needed his attention first, she was bleeding out on the kitchen counters and he'd bet she'd die of blood loss if her body continued on this way.

He pulled up her shirt to reveal smooth skin splattered with blood.

And mentally slapped himself for finding the image beautiful in its own way.

He checked her side and was relieved to find only one of the long cuts to be opened and irritated. The stitch's string had come undone but he ignored that and took a bright red washcloth to it. Pressing down roughly, Lysandre applied pressure in hopes of stopping the wounds spilling.

Aurea twitched in her slumber, making Lysandre almost retreat from her small form.

She gave a light hiss and returned to her steady, laboured breathing.

Finally, after a very long five minutes, Aurea stopped bleeding and Lysandre was allowed a deeper look at her wound.

It was disgusting, the skin was red and irritated, with holes along the edges for the string. The others cuts were layered above and below it like gills, sending shivers of disgust down Lysandre's spine.

But he settled and pulled a needle and thread from the kit, threaded the needle, and carefully aligned the needle with the skin.

It pierced through a second time and Aurea woke up screaming.

Lysandre held her down as she thrashed about, crying and pushing.

If she kept this up she'd ruin her other stitches.

He pushed harder on her shoulder before covering her mouth and pressing down on it. Aurea realized she couldn't move her body without her head, and stilled briefly. Lysandre breathed a sigh of relief but kept his hand over her mouth, he didn't want her leaving after he let his guard down. Once again he continued stitching the needle through her skin.

And then he felt teeth on his hand.

She was biting him.

He yanked his hand away in disgust and she scrambled off the counter, rushing over to the knife rack before freezing.

"Aurea," he spoke slowly, reaching quietly into his jacket. 'Just in case' he thought. Just in case.

"You're in your own home."

Aurea's arm slowly dropped before she brushed her arms continuously.

He stepped closer to her and she flinched before letting out a shaky breath.

"Lysandre."

Was all she said, flicking her eyes down at her bleeding torso. Lysandre saw her chest catch and he spoke.

"I need to fix that."

He saw her hesitate a moment, staring down at her injuries.

"Aurea,"

Her eyes instantly found his, with eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, and he softened his features,

"May I?"


	19. Chapter 19

Lysandre grunted slightly as he lifted her back up onto the counter.

She sat rigidly straight as Lysandre prepared the needle,

"You should lay down for this, it'd be more comfortable."

Normally he wouldn't care but he found his mind flashing back to her face from before.

Aurea waved a shaky hand,

"I'm-m fine. Either way it's probably going to h-hurt."

Lysandre turned around and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You're too tense, it'll be easier if you relax."

The skin could heal improperly, and he'd rather it wasn't ruined any more.

She met his stare with a cross glare.

"No I said I'm fi-"

Lysandre ignored her and eased her down onto the counter. She was ridiculous really,why she didn't accept his help he'd never know. He wondered if she even cared about her body at all, when he'd first seen her she appeared as though she hadn't slept in days, her body had seemed frail to him, and she was dressed as though it was a warm spring day not a freezing winter night.

Once again he placed the cool needle against her skin. He felt her inhale sharply,

"One… two… three."

He paused and she tensed.

Lysandre sat there for a few seconds until Aurea spoke.

"What are you waiting for?"

She sounded annoyed as she spoke and he said nothing. She relaxed in his hand as she spoke again,

"Lysandre-"

She gasped as he pierced the needle through her and quickly began working his hands around the skin.

After a few seconds of he felt her relax again, only slightly tensing now and then. Lysandre wasn't much of a medic but he had previous experience with cuts, scars, bullet wounds, and broken bones. And, seeing as constantly appearing at a hospital would rouse suspicion he and his crew had to patch their own wounds until they got a few medics or doctor recruits. This was probably the only reason he was treating her right now and not an actual doctor.

He felt her tense again and let out a puff of air through his nose.

Lysandre was never one to feel burdened by silence, feel the need to speak, or strike up unnecessary conversation. But sitting here he felt the need to speak to Aurea, if only to calm her down.

Now what to talk about? He knew almost nothing about her, and never bothered to learn much about others so he found a large blank being drawn in his mind.

He focused intensely on her stitches as he growled quietly.

Come on! A topic!

He gripped the needle tightly.

"So, what happened between you and Augustine that night?"

Left foot.

He felt her skin become warm and looked up briefly to see her face written over with a frown.

"He kissed a stranger."

Her words were too vague and he could feel her dancing around the topic.

"You?"

He glanced at her face again, laughing at the bright red of her ears that was spreading to her cheeks.

"Yes, I was out getting something for my father and he teased me before kissing me. It wasn't bad but I was slightly upset by it. I even forgot to pay. Which was why I came back but you know what happened after."

He felt the mood dim and her begin to tense up again.

He tried again, preferably on his right foot,

"I brought you a cake."

"You did?"

She sounded more shocked than pleasantly surprised, making Lysandre glare at the last few inches of untouched skin.

"And? I own a cafe, don't sound so shocked."

"Yes, but you don't seem like the type to take the time to spend time in the kitchen happily baking your hours away."

"Well, I AM."

He spoke indignantly.

She laughed, moving slightly and he stopped sewing to place a hand on her stomach and stop her movement.

He was surprised at how warm her skin was and felt her tensing up. He quickly removed his hand and went back to work with a cough.

"W-what's your favorite thing to bake?"

She spoke as though she was freezing.

"I'd say cakes."

"Why?"

"They have a larger surface area than most desserts and let me make more detailed decorations."

"Is that your favorite part?"

He paused his work briefly,

"Without a dou- indeed it is."

He bit his tongue, damn Augustine and his contagious words!

"Creating the perfect picture of elegance is the most satisfying part of baking. Making something beautiful is a pleasure."

He carefully knotted the last bit of thread around itself, tightening it perfectly.

"Well it does sound fun, I cook every once in awhile but it's mainly with the thought of eating, there is not much art found in it I guess."

Lysandre brought her up slowly.

"Of course there is, you're just looking at it objectively. Art takes time, focus, and effort, to be conscious during it is like being alive. You cannot be mindless, you must do it with a passion and shine with it as you work. I love it because it brings passion and beauty to aspects of my own life that lack it. If everything around you is ugly it is your job to banish that."

Lysandre was standing tall as he spoke, looking directly into her eyes. He had nothing holding back his power at that moment. There was nothing to prevent him from fixing this life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Apologies for the shorter update but I'd like to announce that the update schedule will be** **changed to once a week on Friday nights. With school beginning to start up again time to write will be harder to find! I hope you readers understand and enjoy this chapter! R &R! :)**

Aurea stared at the man before her, he was excited, standing as though he was regal. He radiated a sense of self importance, but she couldn't find herself completely blinded by his words.

Beauty and art were abstract things, they were flexible and could be twisted and warped. What he was saying sounded like it was a bomb waiting to implode on itself.

"Why banish it?"

"Excuse me?"

He stopped and glared down at her.

"Look, what you're saying contradicts itself. You love art because it brings beauty to ugly things and destroys them. But, you love art because it creates beauty. You're saying it destroys but wouldn't that make it ugly? You're looking at it from a warped angle. It reality what you're saying is that it changes ugly things, because if it was destroying it would be ugly itself."

Lysandre, who had been looking as though he could murder her at any moment before, now looked thoughtful, while still slightly peeved.

"It is not warped… you see it as so."

He opened his mouth to rant again but Aurea cut him off.

"You talk about it with passion and feelings, but those warp your view. Lysandre, I'm a scientist. It's my job to apply logic to things that may seem as though they lack it. Beauty and art are like it's opposites, so I hold no attachment to either. I only look for the truth and what I'm finding here is that you have been clearly misguided. You're only seeing destruction as beauty. But beauty is only life and change because otherwise it wouldn't exist."

At this point Lysandre was stricken, he had both hands slammed down on the counter around her, but his arms betrayed his feelings. They shook as he looked panicked at her.

"It is the only thing that could fix this world, and banish the evil ugliness that plagues it."

"Exactly but not by getting rid of ugliness. If you killed off all the ugly people in the world how would you do it? Would you rid the world of only unattractive people? That could leave beautiful ugly people to harm others. Or what if you rid the world of only selfish people? You'd leave out those who kill for a cause or belief. How about those who commit crimes? There are few who could be wrongly charged or do so for a family. Would you also kill bad people's innocent families in hopes of vanquishing ugliness? If you did any of those things you yourself would be ugly in your own righteous path."

He stared at her, his eyes betraying his angry glare,

"I will do whatever it takes to purify this world of it's ugliness."

Aurea began to feel the weight of his words but pressed on further.

"Then that in itself is ugly. Take the path that can change ugliness because it's the only beautiful path. You can't claim beauty if it is only ugliness in disguise. It's not all black and white. There are many ways things can be both beautiful and ugly. That's the truth. The way you explain your beliefs shows me you see the truth as ugly, and find ways around it. But I search for the truth because it can bring beauty."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes as he gripped her shoulders, he looked as though his own world of glass finally came crashing down on itself. After all this she found he was human, he was just as confused as most and clinging onto hopes like any other.

Lysandre looked like his world was burning up.

"I have met ugly people, and this world is full of them. What am I supposed to do?"

Aurea blinked and sighed,

"From what I've learned you can't always make ugly people go away. You can only focus on what you see and can make beautiful."

Lysandre said nothing as he stared at her with tears streaming down his face. Aurea was frozen as he began to lean on her. She couldn't believe he was crying yet it all made sense.

He was leaning on her a broken man and she had basically smacked the truth he needed onto him.

Her gaze had fallen to the floor with her thought and she could only stare as he cried. But her thoughts were pushed out of her mind as he grabbed her shoulders with shaking hands. For a second she thought he would try and hurt her, broken men had done so before, tried that is. But instead he locked gazes with her as she felt her own eyes widen, and begin to shine with tears.

She'd already realized what he hadn't. He felt he couldn't be what he loved, and in some way he felt he needed to destroy it.

She wondered what had broken him.

Lysandre's blue eyes were swimming with sadness, and Aurea found herself sympathizing with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Aurea had ended up asking Lysandre to call her father with his phone, the man in question hadn't followed her with reckless abandon but had checked with Fennel first before calling the hospital. Apparently he was trying to figure out what had happened to her and why she was acting so bizarrely. Needless to say he didn't pick up until ten minutes after she had left a message.

"Aurea! What-"

"I'm fine Dad I was just having a bad memory that's all."

"Aurea," the voice on the other side of the phone crackled, "I don't think you're okay. If this happens again you could...hurt yourself. I think you should see a doctor."

Aurea took a sharp intake of breath.

"I don't need help dad. I need some time to rest, I'm at home and safe. I'd like to be alone for a bit."

She hung up knowing he wouldn't be back until late.

Lysandre was on the couch waiting for her to finish her call.

"Did you call a locksmith?"

He seemed alright but Aurea rolled her eyes,

"No, I'll do that later. Quit acting like that didn't happen please."

Lysandre calmly plunked down a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

"I'm not."

She pushed it away,

"That's not going to help."

Lysandre ignored her, pulling out two mugs and pouring a bit into one.

"None for me thanks,"

Aurea spoke sarcastically, snatching her two cups. 'Who uses mugs for whiskey?' She wondered, staring at her decorated blue one and the white one.

There was a moment when she was walking, where a sharp stab of pain hit her leg. Aurea stopped for a second before continuing, ignoring the pain.

Wait… she glared at the mugs and realized one had leaves pressed into it, with a small stick figure drawing of a smaller and taller person. The lines were wobbly and unstable, the only indicator of who was who was the scrawny labels beneath each person.

"Me"

"Dad".

Lysandre stood and followed after her at the beep of the coffee maker.

She hadn't prepared coffee.

"Here," tiredly, he poured a cup for her and one for himself in the white mug.

"It's rude to go through someone else's pantry, you know."

Lysandre stared at her over his steaming cup holding it like it didn't singe his fingers like hers did.

"Fine, just next time ask."

He said nothing as he dumped whiskey into his coffee, splashing a bit on the counter.

Aurea leaned forward and grabbed the bottle as quickly as possible, tilting it up to stop the liquid from pouring.

"That's enough!"

Her voice came out panicked, much different from the stern scolding she had meant for it to be.

Just how drunk was he trying to get?!

"I have enough anyways."

He said, quietly turning and taking a spoon.

"What are you doing?"

He was normally stoic, cold, calculative but here he seemed careless and tired, Aurea was worried about how he would be drunk.

"Lysandre. Stop."


	22. Chapter 22

He stared at her as he dumped mountains of sugar into his drink,

"What? Regardless of what you say, I'm drinking tonight."

She'd probably realized this, and he'd figured she must have wanted to watch over him instead of let him go because she took the glass from his hand and walked away without a word, but an air of disapproval.

His entire world had been shattered in the span of twenty minutes by this woman, why was he even here?

Lysandre made his way back to the coffee table and sat down next to Aurea.

She was working on some papers for work sitting up perfectly straight as though a needle was dug into her spine's nerves. Which kind of did happen, however it was her side not her spine. Lysandre almost smirked, there, they were even.

An image of her tear streaked face wiped the thought away.

"Lean into the cushions, it doesn't require as much effort on your part."

He was surprised to hear himself say that. Lysandre glanced at his cup, it was still full. Aurea didn't look up as she mumbled something in response.

"Aurea," her eyes left the page and met his, "relax into the cushions, it'll feel better."

Her brows raised in surprise and she leaned back, wriggling uncomfortably for a few seconds before relaxing and continuing with her work.

Lysandre held the cup up before taking a sip. The taste was hardly good, however the coffee dulled the burn of the whiskey and Lysandre found himself taking more gulps of the drink.

"Slow down, it'll hit you too hard. Even if the whiskey may not be tasted it's still there! If you're going to get drunk in my house then at least do it slowly."

What was that supposed to mean?

Aurea leaned forward and lightly pushed the cup. Lysandre thought it was useless, because he was still holding the mug.

"How did you know where to find that?"

She was looking at him curiously like an owl, Lysandre began to lean back on the couch's leather.

"Before, when I was looking for the First Aid Kit, I saw it."

"Wouldn't you prefer something more sophisticated?"

Lysandre was taking a few sips as he spoke. Any other day, yes he would have gone with the most elegant of the alcoholic drinks, but not today.

"I need something strong right now."

She stared at him before looking back at her papers. Lysandre had been staring at her for a minute or two before he finally realized her eyes had not been flicking back and forth along the page.

"What's that one about?"

Aurea's shoulders jumped a bit as she looked up,

"U-um, I've o-only gotten through the first paragraph; which was just supplies and notes about climate and environment suited to the organism we found."

"And?" He looked at her pointedly, before lifting the cup to his lips hiding his smirk.

"It was unburied in a prairieland, and along with-"

Lysandre had stopped listening for a bit, as the alcohol was starting to take effect.

"Finally," he breathed with a sigh.

"What?"

Once again Aurea was looking at him with owl eyes and Lysandre shook his head. He scowled at how dizzy he felt when he was done.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

The question slipped from his lips before he sipped his drink.

"I-uh- what?"

She looked completely puzzled and Lysandre chuckled,

"I'm not repeating myself."

She stared at him for a moment, dismayed but seemed to calm down after a second.

"Well I play- erm played- tennis, and I enjoy mystery novels."

Lysandre looked at her with disinterest,

"Anything else?"

She seemed offended.

"Like a secret?"

He looked at her with interest and scooted closer to her. He was slowly becoming more intoxicated, and less … poised. Mentally he sighed, but physically he took another drink, he wasn't going to think too much, not after what happened.

She rolled her eyes, and glanced at something before mumbling,

"I don't really have any worth sharing."

Lysandre was getting frustrated. However Aurea seemed to notice and spoke again.

"Honestly, I don't have much worth hiding."

"Why don't you take care of yourself?"

The words left his lips unwarranted making him take another drink in well hidden, drunk, panic.

Aurea stared at him, opening and closing her mouth, before deciding on the right words.

"That's none of your business."

She leaned over and grabbed her cup, which had been sitting unattended while she worked. Ah, he thought, a secret.

Lysandre leaned forward to grab her wrist, the action was slow but he caught it.

"I believe it is," he scooted until he could lean over her, "As it seems I'll be taking care of you for the time being."

Aurea began to pull her wrist but even drunk Lysandre was stronger than her.

"I _can_ take care of myself, I don't need you to-"

She gasped a bit as Lysandre pressed her wounded side a bit. He found himself smirking in satisfaction and couldn't help but think: "An eye for an eye."

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." He whispered.

She had no right to make him hurt like that, she had no provocation. He forgot himself for a minute, he didn't feel there.

"I've been doing it for seven years without anyone's help. I don't need your help now."

Aurea had yanked her hand away and Lysandre pulled back as she stood.

He stood too,

"You do."

She turned around,

"And who's fault is that?"

Lysandre sobered up for a moment, taking her wrist, he coughed.

"I'm sorry,"

He spoke sincerely, though unsurely. He knew it was because he couldn't tell if he was sorry for her or himself.

"For yourself or me? I don't believe you're sorry for just pulling me in your mess."

"You don't seem to want to pull yourself out of it."

"That's because it seems really bad! And you don't even seem stable! If anything I'm only here to help you! You don't even seem interested in fixing yourself before fixing "the world!" You're in this alone, you don't even talk to Augustine about it, you'll tear yourself up sooner or later!"

"And what about you?"

Sooner or later she'd do the same.

He pushed her back onto the couch and downed the rest of his drink.

Aurea was stunned,

"I don't need anyone's help because no one offered it before. I lived through that-"

"You offered me some truth now it's my turn. You won't make it through this alone, you've shown me that already. You'll only last so long on your own."

Her crying, her running, and her taking him by the hand.

They sat in silent contemplation.

Lysandre wanted to laugh and yell. He was angry, his mind was crystal clear, it was like the alcohol only made him more aware of his feelings.

He found himself attracted to her intellect, it wasn't refreshing or anything but he found it interesting to talk to her. He hated her "truth" but liked how it led to her honesty. He glanced at her. Stupid stubborn woman.

His face was slightly flushed. He glared at her.

How could she know? Why would she even help?

Lysandre felt a burning in his throat.

"You can stay in our guest room tonight-"

Lysandre stood and walked away from the couch. His face burned and he cursed himself. He wandered around the one story house before finding a room fitted with a bed and set of drawers.

He felt like a fire had been lit around his body. Of course it had to be her. A nosy, smart, realist, that he dragged into his life.

Lysandre took off his shoes, shirt, and pants, and gingerly placed himself in the bed.

He had the worst luck.


	23. Chapter 23

Lysandre's head pulsed.

What time was it?

His eyes were shut, but colors throbbed behind his eyelids.

They opened slowly, like curtains, with every millimeter letting in more sunlight.

Fu-

He got out of bed within seconds, only to cringe when the room spun and his abdomen protested. Still he carried on through the house. He remembered everything slowly, but caring in the morning was difficult. More to the point forcing down emotions was very hard.

A light was blaring ahead of him in a hallway to his left and he followed it slowly.

Papers were scattered all over the couch, messily stacked in piles, an empty cup lay on the table, and a silent woman sat in the middle of it all.

Lysandre thought she was asleep, slumped over a sheet of paper but she picked up a pen on the floor and began marking it.

"You didn't even sleep."

Aurea jumped at the statement, straightening her spine involuntarily with a sharp inhale. Why had she been sitting like that for so long?

"So what if I didn't?"

She stopped her work.

"I couldn't sleep."

Lysandre walked over to her, automatically fixing his posture to a taller more fixed stance.

He doubted she even tried.

"Give me those please."

Aurea looked up at him as though she were offended. Lysandre growled slightly, the morning drained much of his patience.

He snatched each stack of paper quickly before she could say anything. Each was turned differently in order to preserve her "organization".

"I need those."

Aurea reached for the stack in his hand, but he pulled it away.

"That's for my work-"

"Shut up."

"I do what I want."

He honestly couldn't handle another argument.

He placed them nicely on the coffee table, far out of her reach.

"Go to sleep."

He went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. The mug he had used last night hadn't been washed… with a sigh he grabbed a black one from the cabinet.

He walked back to the living room, a few feet behind Aurea.

Who was just sitting there staring off in space.

Was she even blinking?

"What time is it?"

Lysandre wanted to reply with,

"Time for you to sleep."

"I'm serious."

Apparently he did.

With a roll of his eyes, and a flick of his hair, he checked the stove.

"Six o' four."

Aurea shifted on the couch,

"I've got to get to work, I missed about two hours of debriefing yesterday and if I get there early-"

Lysandre placed his hand over her eyes. Why this? Why couldn't she just listen to him?

"No you're staying here."

He said walking next to her and pushing her back into the couch.

She was silent and Lysandre was worried she was going to lick his hand again. He waited for a few minutes awkwardly keeping his hand over her eyes before he removed his hand.

"Your hands are cold."

"So what, did I freeze you in place?"

She shifted and mumbled,

"Sure something like that."

There was a moment where he actually thought she was going to sleep. But instead she tried to get up again.

"Quit being so stubborn."

Aurea froze again once he put his hands over her eyes.

"Quit it…"

"Not until you sleep. You're not going to be of any use if you're tired and sleep deprived at work."

"So? I've gotten along fine on a few hours of sleep before."

"And on no sleep?"

"Just as well with the help of coffee…"

She trailed off before just staying quiet.

"I have to-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shhhhh!"

"Lysandre-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This time Lysandre stood there for a good twelve minutes, annoyed and grouchy but silent. Finally he removed his hand, only to shiver at the air cooling his warmed hands.

Lysandre sipped his coffee before sitting next to Aurea cringing at the pain in his head.

Briefly, he considered checking her cabinets for some painkillers. A throb in his head put a stop to that.

He checked his watch: 6:30. Lysandre normally left for the cafe at five.

He pulled out his holocaster.

"Get someone to cover for me at the bakery."

Bryony responded immediately,

"Someone's already there."

Nodding in approval he moved on to planning his day.

He needed to leave by at least 12 to get to his meeting on time, he'd wake her up at hopefully 11:30. But Lysandre would also desperately need some painkillers to sit through a two hour meeting AND to come back to this house at four-thirty. A walk from here to Lumious is about thirty minutes long, but leaving her alone was probably not the best idea.

There was a knock at the door.


End file.
